Beyond Time, Beyond Love
by YugisGal18
Summary: COMPLETE! True Love Conquers All! This is a story about Yugi and Yami and their trials in striving for the meaning of true love! WARNING:YAOI! YugiYami, SetoYami! Rated PG-13 for violence, sexual content and lots of thematic material!
1. Chapter One: Beyond Pain

Hetty: Well, this is my first yaoi story and I hope it isn't pathetic,lol! ^-^  
  
Age: As your yami, I have to tell the truth! It's pathetic!  
  
Hetty: 0-0 Thanks..Age.  
  
Age: No problemo!  
  
Hetty: Ok.Yugi take it away!  
  
Yugi: Hetty does not own me, Yami or Yugioh! Although I think she wishes,lol!  
  
Hetty: Well, I hope you all like it and by the way, it's my first ficcy sooo try to be understanding, if I are not the best in the world.  
  
Age: Because she isn't,hehe!  
  
Hetty: Shut Up Age!!!!!!!!  
  
Beyond Love, Beyond Time  
  
By Heather.  
  
Chapter One  
  
My name is Yugi. I want to tell you of a person that is very close to me, so close it's on the verge of scary. This is my story, about the two of us. It started on a cold, rainy day and I was walking home from school. I was going to ride on the bus but it was packed and I don't like being around a lot of people. Why? I have no idea why. It's always been that way for me. Avoid people at all costs. I don't have a lot of friends,Tea, Joey and Tristan are my only friends and the closest one to me is Tea, we've been friends since I could remember, it comes naturally, to be friends with her. Maybe it was a gift from above, this being scared of being around people cuz if I hadn't had that fear, I wouldn't have met him, that fateful day. Well, I was walking home and I was a few blocks away from home when it happened. I was walking along, thinking back on what I had done that day. It had been a very uneventful day, school, school and more school. I upturned my face to the sky, feeling the sky caress me with it's teardrops and I was lost in the moment, that I didn't hear the approaching danger. I was startled as I was roughly grabbed around the shoulders, my arms were pinned to my sides and a cloaked figure grabbed ahold of my legs and I heard it growl, "He's so scared, he isn't fighting at all. This should be an easy one." I heard the one, holding my arms, snicker evily and that's when it hit me, they were gonna beat me and leave me for dead and probably steal me blind while they were at it and I did the only thing that I could do, I screamed. The guy who had ahold of my legs about dropped me as I screamed with all my might and the one holding my arms let go of one of my arms and hit me with something hard over the head. It hurt but I kept screaming with all I had. The guy holding my legs, yelled, "Shut him up, now! Before somebody hears him, now!" The guy who I've come to call Iron Hands, hit me again with whatever it was that he had in his hands and I felt my world swirling around me, I couldn't scream anymore and I felt my body go limp as I stared in shock above me as the rain fell in my eyes but I did not even blink. I felt them throw me to the ground and I heard the shadowed guy whisper, "That's a good job, Maren. I was afraid someone would hear him, the Shadowed Man roughly grabbed my face and sneered, I don't see no one running to your rescue, little boy,hehe!" I could feel fear fill my throat and threaten to choke me where I lay. I was defenseless as I felt them grab my backpack and search my pockets for money, I supposed and when they found none, Maren smiled, cruelly and that smile scared me more then anything in the world. I saw him whispering something to the Shadowed Man and he pulled out a switchblade and I began to quiver with fear as the Shadowed Man nodded and Maren smiled even wider and he grabbed my coat collar and pulled me towards his face, I mentally screamed as I felt the knife slide over my throat and I felt him pull my shirt open and slide the knife down my chest, I tried to move but I couldn't. Maren smiled, "This is going to be fun,hehe!" I closed my eyes as I saw him raise his arm above my head and I waited for the final blow to fall and end my life. I screamed as I felt a pain, like I'd never felt before rip through the side of my neck and shoulder but I didn't die. I fell to the ground and then that's when I heard it, Maren pleading for his life. I slowly, painfully turned over onto my back and I turned my head to see a boy, who looked like he was sixteen or seventeen standing over Maren and I looked to see if I could see the Shadowed Man but I couldn't, I guess he decided that it would be better to live then have a kick over killing a fifeteen year old boy. The boy looked at Maren and raised the knife over his head and slashed Maren down the neck and shoulder, just like Maren did to me. Maren shrieked with pain and fear as he jumped up and ran down the alleyway, clutching his bleeding shoulder, running for his life. I stared at the boy, who threw the bloody knife down to the ground and slowly turned around to face me. I was shocked as I looked into the same crimson colored eyes as mine! He looked just like me, except he was way taller then me and he was a lot better looking then me, actually.to tell the truth, he was a hottie! I blushed at my thoughts, quickly looked away and my neck reminded me that It was hurt, very badly. I whimpered as I felt the pain shoot from my shoulder blade, up my neck to the top of my head. I was surprised as I felt the boy grab ahold of my chin and turn my face towards him and in a deep voice, he whispered, "Are you okay? Do you think I would be able to carry you? Because I need to get you to a hospital." I nodded, dumbly as I felt him slide his hands under my back and I felt him lift me to his chest. I tried not to scream at the pain it was causing me. When he started to walk, I grabbed ahold of his shirt and squeezed my eyes shut, trying so hard not to cry but I felt a few tears slip through my shut eyelids anyway. I felt the boy hold me closer to his chest and he leaned his head down to whisper in my ear, "If you want, you can cry, I looked up at him, my eyes filled with tears, I understand and I won't say anything, you can just cry. Sometimes it's good to cry." I looked into his crimson eyes, leaned into his chest and whispered, "Thank you." And then I surrendered to the tears. I felt the boy hold me tight against him as I cried like I've never cried before, silently he was comforting me. As I felt myself lose concsiousness, I smiled as I laid my head against his chest. That was when I met him. It was the beginning of an adventure, an adventure like no other.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I could feel the boy's rhythmic breathing against me as I reached the hospital. I knew that the boy was sound asleep and I was glad, that meant he wasn't in pain for now. I entered the front door and before I could say anything, they had taken the boy away from me and I was surrounded by a bunch of policemen and nurses, flooding me with questions. After the interrogation by the police and after I had given as much information to the nurses that I could they had left as suddenly as they had come. I was settling into a seat in the waiting room and thinking back on what had happened and I wondered why I had saved the boy. I smirked, I couldn't have left him there to die by the hands of those brutes, never. I had heard the boy's scream a block away and I ran as fast as I could towards the sound and when I had gotten there, the man with the knife had just slashed the poor boy down the side of his neck and my first reaction was to get the knife away and ask questions later. Well, I had risked my life for another boy in this world and I was getting tired of it. Really tired. I smiled a sad smile as I remembered the feel of the boy against me as he held onto me, as if his life depended on my existence, on my strength and.. on my love. I shook my head and closed my crimson eyes, I can't let it happen again, not again. I was shocked out of my reverie as I saw a short, grey headed man and a medium built girl with brown hair and the same colored eyes walk through the doors , slamming them as they went. The small gray haired man went to the desk, "Um, we're looking for Yugi Motou. Is he here?" The nurse smiled, "Yes, the doctor is seeing him right now and I suggest you wait in the waiting room, it shouldn't take too long." The small man nodded and smiled, "Thank you." They went over to the other side of the room and I could definetly tell that they were friends or relations to the boy, I mean the old man looks like a older replica of the boy. I sat there, debating on whether I should introduce myself but thought better of it, I don't want them thinking that they owe me. I suddenly looked up at the sound of doors swinging open and a nurse walking over to the old man and young girl, "He's gonna be alright. We're moving him to the third floor and the room number is 383. You can go see him, if you want." The old man nodded and they left, probably going to go see the boy. I sat there, I was frozen to the chair, in fear or was it uncertainty? I didn't know but I knew one thing, I wanted to see that boy one last time, I didn't know why and I didn't care why, I just knew I had to. I followed the old man and girl at a far enough distance so they wouldn't get suspicious and we finally made it to the boy's room. I watched as the old man and girl entered the room, slowly I crept towards the door and I heard the sounds of sobbing and a few whispered words here and there. I was going to take a little peek, to see if he was ok or not,that was all. I bent forward to peek around the corner of the door and I saw the old man, crying on the boy's shoulder, who I could see was fighting back the tears and the girl was standing against the wall, emotionless. I was about to pull my head back when I heard a whisper, "What's your name? Just let me know that." I jumped, I was caught. I slowly stepped into the room, my eyes lowered to the ground, "I'm sorry that I was spying on you, it won't happen again." I glanced up from the floor, my head still bowed and I saw the boy smiling, a beautiful angelic smile, "It's nothing and you can stop looking at the floor." I straightened up and almost fell backwards, "I-I'm sorry! I just am not used to talking to people." I grimaced, why did I say that? Like that boy would even care about my problems in life. He'll probably laugh at me but when the laughter did not come, I couldn't help but feel shocked. I just stared long and hard at this boy, he looked just like me, a little shorter but we looked a lot alike, it was almost uncanny. The boy squirmed under my scrutiny and began to blush, which made him look even more adorable, if that is possible. "Um, why are you staring at me?", he nervously asked. I smiled, "I have a tendency to do that, I'm sorry." When I smiled, the boy seemed to just stare at me, it was getting very uncomfortable. I looked at the girl who was glaring at me and then I looked at the old man, trying not to look at the boy, he was making me nervous. "Um, who are your friends?, I asked. The boy seemed to gasp as he said, "Oh, I'm sorry! This is my Grandpa, the old man nodded his head at me, I nodded in acknowledgement, and this is Tea, my friend." I smiled and bowed to the girl who was still glaring at me, what was her problem? I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you all, I turned toward the boy who seemed to perk up a little bit, I would like to have the honor of knowing your name. If you will honor me so?" The boy smiled. That smile it was so beautiful! Stop it, you're not supposed to do this, not again! "My name is Yugi Motou, he grinned, May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I grinned nervously, "Um.Yami is my name." Yugi looked confused, "Do you not have any last names?" I sneered, "No!" This is was why I didn't talk to anybody, the questions, questions are so dangerous. I was surprised as Yugi said, "That's ok, I'm not trying to pry, I'm sorry if I did." I looked into Yugi's eyes, to see if he was lying but I couldn't see a trace of dishonesty in his eyes, actually the boy looked like he couldn't be capable of being dishonest. I smiled as I thought to myself, maybe me and Yugi might possibly get along. I was about to say something then I felt my defenses slam into place, I couldn't trust no one, not after what happened, I can't trust anybody or...love anybody ever again. I grimaced as my emotional pain was causing me to have physical pain, it felt like my whole body was in pain. I was being destroyed by my own suffering. I heard Yugi say, "Are you ok, Yami?" At my name, my head snapped up and I looked at the one who had said my name. I could feel myself trembling as I looked at Yugi's innocent and kind face and I pleaded with Yugi, in my eyes to set me free, please set me free, my little angel! I almost collapsed as I felt the last of my walls fall down as I mumbled, "I-I am.fine, Yugi, I looked at him with one last pleading look in my eyes as I started towards the door, I must go,I'll see you later." I ran down the hallway straight to the elevator, I had the elevator all to myself, I leaned against the wall and cried. I remembered that last look Yugi gave me when I had almost broke down, it wasn't of disgust, pity or hatred it was of...concern. I stopped trembling and I smiled, "Maybe he does care about me!" It felt like my heart was about to bust! Did somebody care? About me?  
  
Hetty: Ok, I have no Idea why I put two chapters in one chapter! 0-0  
  
Age: Well, look at it this way! They don't have to wait for the second chapter, they already have it! ^-^  
  
Hetty: 0-0 For some reason that doesn't comfort me. Well, I hope you liked it and please review!!!! No Flammers, please!!!! And if anybody wants to chat or contact me, that would be awesome! ^-^ And I will update the story as soon as possible, that is if anybody likes it! Please let me know! Cya! 


	2. Gaurdian Angel

Hetty: Here's the next chapter!!! Hope you all like it!!! ^-^  
  
Age: -_-  
  
Hetty: 0-0 Not talking? Shocker!  
  
Age: ^-^  
  
Hetty: He smiled!!! Eeeeek!!! 0-0  
  
Age: Hehe!  
  
Hetty: Here's Yami with the disclaimer!  
  
Yami: Hetty does not own Yugioh at all.thank Kami!! ^-^  
  
Hetty: What did you just say? Grrrrrr!!!  
  
Yami: Um, nothing, hehe!  
  
Hetty: Enjoy!!!!  
  
Hetty: Oh, and I noticed something I did wrong, I said crimson eyes, it's violet eyes!!!! Sorry, my bad,hehe!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It was a week after the attack and I was still haunted by those violet eyes that had seemed to bore into the very depths of my soul. Everytime I closed my eyes I could see them, staring into mine. It was really freaky. Yugi shook his head, he was at school and he needed to think clearly! Not be fixated with those beautiful, nicely shaped, deep violet eyes..Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, "This has gotta stop! Now!!!" Yugi didn't know that he had spoken that out loud and he jumped when he heard a voice ask, "What's gotta stop?" Yugi looked up and right into deep, brown eyes, "What's wrong, Yugi? Are you okay?" Yugi smiled up at Tea's worried face, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just having a bad day, that's all. Thanks for asking!" Tea smiled, "That's ok, she turned around and headed to the door, We'd better go, before we miss Science Class!" Yugi jumped out of his chair and ran to catch up with Tea in the hallway. Yugi grinned, "If it wasn't for you, Tea, I'd still be back there, staring at that blackboard,heh. Thanks!" Tea smiled, "What are friends for? To keep your friends from zoneing out in the middle of class, that's what we're for!" Yugi and Tea laughed as they walked into the classroom. Yugi was shocked as he saw those violet eyes that had been haunting him all week, stareing at him from the back row of desks. Yugi just stood there, in shock, in the doorway of the classroom, stareing into those intense eyes. Yami smiled, "Good morning, Yugi. Are you feeling better?" Yami smirked as Yugi just stood there, his mouth wide open and his eyes as big as his forehead. Yugi thought to himself, "Come on, Yugi! Don't just stand there! Say something!" Yugi gulped, "Um.I'm feeling lots better, thank you, Yugi looked down at the floor and blushed, Um.Good morning to you too, Yami, Yugi's face turned three shades redder, I-I guess I'll talk to ya later..um, bye!" Yugi hurried over to his seat, blushing violently. Yugi laid his head on his desk in frustration. He thought to himself, "You idiot! Why do you always have to mess everything up? Now he probably thinks you're a complete and total dimwit!" Yugi looked up from his desk and looked back at Yami and he about jumped out of his seat. Yami was staring right back at him, his eyes intense as ever. Yugi turned around as fast as he could and stared straight ahead at the blackboard as Mrs. Stack, our Science teacher, explained pollenation[which is really weird but I couldn't come up with anything else,lol]. It seemed like ages had passed before the bell rang, signaling that school was over. Yugi was writing down some final notes when a shadow fell across his desk and he kinda had a sneaky suspicion that he could guess who that shadow belonged to. Yugi slowly looked up into Yami's face and he tried to smile as he whispered, "Hello Yami..do you want something?" Yami smiled, "Yeah, I do." Yugi gulped and tried to not tremble, "What is it that you want?" Yami was still smiling as he said, "I would really appreciate it, if you could help me with my homework sometime." Yugi was surprised, "Why do you want me to help you? I'm not good at schoolwork at all, let alone helping someone understand it." Yugi looked into Yami's eyes. He could tell that there was more behind this then Yami was telling him. Finally, it hit Yugi, like a ton of bricks, "Is he wanting to be my friend?" Yami shrugged, "Just because. I thought two minds together is better then one, Yami held out his hand, Whaddya say?" Yugi stared at Yami's outstretched hand, slowly looked up and instantly, he wished that he hadn't. Because Yami was staring at him with that same, longing, pleading look in his eyes and I knew, right then I knew, that I couldn't let him down. Yugi smiled and grabbed ahold of Yami's outstretched hand, "I'll do it!" Yami seemed surprised as Yugi squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, "I promise, I'll help you!" A smile slowly crept across Yami's face as he whispered, "Thank you." Yugi remembered that he was still holding Yami's hand and he hurriedly withdrew his hand and he could feel himself blushing again as Yami chuckled, smirked and said, "See ya later Yugi!" Yugi shakily answered, "See ya later." Yugi silently watched as Yami hurriedly walked over to his desk and picked up his books. He waved as he hurried out the door. Yugi sighed and smiled, caught in the moment. Yugi's eyes widened as he said, "Blast it! I forgot about Tea!" He knocked over his chair as he stood up, grabbed his books, his backpack and headed for the hallway, thinking all the way, "Oh great, Tea is going to be so mad with me! I told her I'd walk her home!" Yugi ran out the front doorway and about fell down the steps as he saw Tea, sitting on the sidewalk, her head in her hands and it looked like she had been crying. Yugi slowly walked down the steps and laid his hand on her shoulder as he tried to explain, "I'm sorry, I forgot." He was cut off as Tea shot a glare over her shoulder and growled, "Yeah, you forget all about me when he's around!" Yugi was shocked as he stammered, "Tea.wha.what are you.talking about? I." Tea stood up, not looking at Yugi as she gruffly spoke, "I can walk myself home!, she turned around and glared at Yugi but Yugi could tell that she was about to cry any minute, Why don't you walk home with your new friend? I'm sure he won't mind!" Tea walked away and Yugi could tell that she did not want him to follow her. Yugi was shocked, why did she get so upset? I was only a few minutes late, it wasn't like a few hours. Yugi was on the verge of tears as he started to trudge home. He could feel the tears pushing, wanting to get out but he fought them with all he had but he knew that he couldn't control them for very long. He heard a deep voice behind him as he reached his house, "Why is it, that everytime I meet you, you're always crying?" Yugi was startled as he recognized the voice and he looked up at Yami's concerned face, "Yami! What are you doing here?" Yami smirked, "I live next door." Yugi's eyes was wide as he asked, "How did you know that I lived here?" Yami was still smirking as he tried to explain, "I watch you walk home every day from school, Yugi's eyes got even wider and Yami waved his hands in the air, "No, no, I can already tell what you're thinking! I am not a stalker!" Yugi relaxed but was tense again as Yami said, "I always wished that I was down there with you, with you and your friends, laughing and without a care in the world, Yugi blushed as Yami continued, When you cried, I wanted to be there to comfort you." Yugi was shocked as he squeaked, "I-I um, gotta go! My-My Grandpa will be worried. Bye!" Yugi hurried past Yami and swung open the door and slammed it behind him. He didn't stop to say hi to his Grandpa as he hurried up the stairs into his bedroom. He started to cry as he jumped on his bed, his face buried in his pillow as he sobbed. He had no idea why he was crying but he cried until he couldn't cry no more. Yugi lay there, his face in his tear soaked pillow. Yugi smiled through his tears as he whispered, "Yami,I didn't know that I had a guardian angel.. till now." He turned over onto his back and fell fast asleep.  
  
Hetty: Um.I think I about cried!!! 0-0  
  
Age: Tell me about it! *sniff *  
  
Hetty: Well, I hope you all like it and I wanna say, Thank You!!!, for all the wonderful reviews!!! Keep them coming cuz I can't get enough of them,hehe!  
  
Age: Cya!!!  
  
Hetty: BYE!!!!!!!! I'll update soon!! I promise! ^-^ 


	3. Friendship

Hetty: Hello Everybody!!! It's me!!! ^-^  
  
Age: It's me too!! ^-^  
  
Hetty: Yep, you too. -__-  
  
Age: Hehe^-^  
  
Hetty: Ok, I will try, from now on to write better, I'm just not very good at paragraphs but I will try very hard to get it better from now on! Me promise!!! ^-^  
  
Age: Yea, me too!  
  
Hetty: uhuh,lol, -_-  
  
Age: ^____^  
  
Hetty: Well, I'll shut up and start writing,lol!  
  
Age: Yea, Shut up!!!  
  
Hetty: Grrrrrr!!! *Sizzle*  
  
Age: ^___________^  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Yami was shocked at Yugi's reaction to what he had said.  
  
One minute Yugi was standing there, blushing, then he was almost in tears. This boy was very confusing to Yami.  
  
Yami decided that he couldn't stand there much longer under Yugi's window. It definetly would look weird if he stood there all night.  
  
Before he turned to leave, he saw a face against the window and a small hand waving at him.  
  
He smiled and waved back and he saw Yugi smile and disappear from view.  
  
Yami walked home, smiling, he couldn't remember when he had ever been that happy. He grinned, as he remembered Yugi's face, smiling up at him.  
  
Yugi was like a small piece of heaven sent to him from above.  
  
Yugi was thinking along the same lines as he looked through the window and waved at Yami.  
  
The first thought that hit his mind was, "How long had he been standing there? I had fallen asleep and there was no telling how long I had been asleep."  
  
Yugi whispered, "Yami.. Why are you so.sad?"  
  
Yugi flopped down on his bed and sighed.  
  
He closed his eyes and imagined, Yami leaning over him, his beautiful smile and his wonderful,his sad, sparkling violet eyes.  
  
Yami was about to speak, when Yugi was awoken from his dream by a shout, "YUGI!!!!"  
  
Yugi frowned as he yelled back, "What Grandpa???"  
  
His Grandpa yelled, "I need you to take out the trash for me!"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, "Can't it wait Grandpa?"  
  
Grandpa yelled back, "No! And don't take that tone of voice with me, young man!"  
  
Yugi stood up and got a confused look on his face, "Um, what tone?"  
  
His Grandpa growled, "You know what I mean!"  
  
Yugi laughed as he ran down the stairs and embraced his Grandpa, " I know what you mean Grandpa! I just like messing with ya, that's all, hehe."  
  
His Grandpa chuckled, "Just get it done, Yugi, his Grandpa ruffled his hair, I gotta go get supper ready."  
  
Yugi smiled, grabbed the trash bags that his Grandpa gave him, "Ok, I'll be back in a sec!"  
  
As he walked out the door, dragging the trash bags behind him, Yugi thought, "I wonder what Yami's doing, right now?"  
  
Yami was lying on his couch, reading a book.  
  
He was having a hard time concentrating on his book because thoughts of Yugi kept plagueing his mind.  
  
Yami didn't have any family and no friends at all.  
  
It had always been that way, all of his life, until that other boy had entered his life.  
  
Yami cringed at the memories that boy brought. He had hurt him so deeply, he felt like his wounds would never heal.  
  
Yugi seemed to be different, he seemed so..innocent, incapable of hurting something.  
  
But that boy had seemed that way too.  
  
Until Yami had expressed his love for him, then he had turned on him like a dog.  
  
Yami cringed as he thought, "I can't let that happen again! Never!"  
  
Yami shut his eyes as he whispered, "But I am."  
  
He tightened his fists, gritted his teeth and fought against the tears, "Yugi is not like that. Don't think like that! He likes me!"  
  
Yami took deep breaths as he slowly calmed himself down.  
  
Yami thought, "I know I am right this time, I know I am!"  
  
Hitting his fist against the couch arm, he screamed, "Yugi likes me, I know it!"  
  
Breathing rapidly, he vaguely heard the phone ring.  
  
Yami hurried over to the phone and tried to compose himself before he answered it.  
  
Breathing deeply, he whispered, "Hello?"  
  
He was shocked as he heard a familiar voice on the other end, "Hello Yami! It's me!"  
  
Yami almost missed the chair and fall flat on the floor, as he asked, "Yugi! H-how did you get my number?"  
  
He heard Yugi laugh, "I'm sorry, probably a shocker but I wanted to talk to ya! I got your number from our Science Teacher, Mrs Stack. I just got through talking to her."  
  
Yami grinned, "That's alright but it did kinda shock me a little. What did you wanna talk to me about?"  
  
Yugi answered, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow and I can help ya with your homework, if you want."  
  
Yami smirked, "Um, Yugi..it's Saturday tomorrow."  
  
There was a long pause on the other side and Yami laughed as Yugi gulped, "Sorry, guess I'm a little scatterbrained tonight,hehe!"  
  
Yami was still laughing as he said, "It's okay,Yugi!"  
  
Yugi laughed, "Thank you,hehe! Um..do you still wanna come over, just to come over? I don't mind if you want to."  
  
Yami smiled as he answered, "Yeah, that would be fun."  
  
He could almost see Yugi smile as he answered, "Ok, you can come over whenever you want,ok?"  
  
Yami grinned, "Sure, that's alright with me. See ya then, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi answered, "Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Yami! Have a good night!"  
  
Yami smirked, "Thanks. You too! Bye!"  
  
Yugi happily answered, "Bye Yami!"  
  
Yami hung up the phone, shook his head, smiled and said, "That boy."  
  
Yami sighed and fell down on the couch.  
  
He stared at the ceiling and smiled, "I think I am right."  
  
His eyes sparkled, "He does like me!"  
  
Hetty: Well, I hope you can understand the writing better! I'm sorry if it doesn't look good and I hope you like the chappie!  
  
Age: And we both thank you for all the wonderful reviews! ^-^  
  
Hetty: Yes, we both thank you all! Keep the reviews coming! ^____^  
  
Age: BYE! *Waves *  
  
Hetty: CYA! I'll update soon! *Waves too *  
  
Hetty and Age: ^________^ 


	4. An Unexpected Meeting

Hetty: I'm back with another chappie!!! YaY!!! ^-^  
  
Age: YaY!!^0^  
  
Hetty: I'm excited about this one, it's gonna be a good one!!!  
  
Hetty: Ok, here's Yugi with the disclaimer!  
  
Yugi: Hetty does not own Yugioh at all!!!  
  
Hetty: Thanks Yugi!! ^-^ Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Yugi woke up the next morning, excited because he just couldn't believe that Yami was actually coming over to his house!  
  
Yami had really acted like he wanted to be his friend, Yugi's friend!  
  
Yugi smiled, jumped out of bed and ran over to his closet.  
  
It took him a little while to choose an outfit. He was stuck between the black pants and his white sleeveless T or his blue jeans and his black shirt with red flames on the front.  
  
He finally decided on his black pants and his black shirt with the flames, he nodded his head in approval.  
  
He hurried and changed, brushed his hair and brushed his teeth. He looked in the mirror and smiled at what he saw.  
  
He smirked, "This is as good as it's gonna get." [sounds like me in the morning,lol.^-^]  
  
He jumped as he heard his Grandpa yell, "Breakfast's ready!"  
  
Yugi sighed, "I wish he would stop doing that."  
  
He took a final long look in the mirror and hurried downstairs, grabbing his black gloves and putting on his belt, on the way.  
  
He laughed at his Grandpa's expression on his face as he sat down at the table, "What's wrong, Grandpa?, Slipping his last glove on, he said, Ever seen a guy dress up?"  
  
His Grandpa's eyes looked like they was going to pop out of his head very soon.  
  
Yugi waved a gloved hand in front of his Grandpa's face, " Earth to Grandpa!"  
  
His Grandpa shook his head, "Oh, I'm sorry, Yugi. What was you saying?"  
  
Yugi smiled and started to eat his scrambled eggs, "Never mind, it wasn't important."  
  
His Grandpa asked, "So, what are you going to do today?"  
  
Yugi swallowed a mouthful of egg and smiled, "I thought I told you, Yami's coming over."  
  
"Oh, is he the one with the big blonde hair and always breaking something when he comes over?," his Grandpa asked, confused.  
  
Yugi about spit his food out, "Ah, no It's not Joey! I just met Yami at school yesterday. You haven't seen him yet."  
  
Grandpa smiled, "Well, I look forward to meeting him."  
  
Yugi smiled and stood up, "I'm gonna go over to his house and see if he wants to come over, ok?"  
  
His Grandpa chuckled, "Sure, I don't care. Go right ahead."  
  
Yugi hurried out the door, yelling on the way out, "Thanks Gramps!!!"  
  
He smiled as he heard his Grandpa yell after him, "Do not call me Gramps!!!"  
  
He hurried over to Yami's house and knocked on the door.  
  
Yami opened the door and about fell down the steps.  
  
Yugi was beaming up at him, oblivious to Yami's admiration of him.  
  
Yami just stared at him in shock and gulped, "What do you want?"  
  
Yugi put his gloved hands on his hips, "What do you think I want?"  
  
Yami's eyes was still transfixed on Yugi as he gasped, "Oh, you want me to come over now?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Yeah, can ya?"  
  
Yami tried to shake himself out of his shock as he whispered, "I was going to go to the park , then I was going to come to your house. You wanna come?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Sure, I've gotta go tell my Grandpa though. Ok?"  
  
Yami nodded his head, "Alright, I'll wait for ya outside your house."  
  
Yugi was already down the steps and halfway to his house as he yelled over his shoulder, "Okay!!!"  
  
Yami had a dreamy look on his face as he whispered, "Ok, I'll be there, my little angel."  
  
Yami only had to wait for a minute and Yugi was ready to go, hurrying out his door, "I'm sorry that it took so long!"  
  
Yami smiled as he started to walk down the street towards the park, Yugi by his side, "It's okay. You didn't take too long."  
  
Yami grinned, "I would wait forever for you."  
  
Yugi looked up at him, a confused look on his face, "What did you say Yami?"  
  
Yami blushed, as he thought, "Did I say that out loud?!?!"  
  
Yami hurriedly said, "I-I said nothing!"  
  
Yugi, still with a confused look on his face said, "I'm almost for sure I heard you say something."  
  
Yami blushed even redder as he tried to change the subject, "How old are you Yugi?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Fifteen! How old are you?"  
  
Yami didn't know what to say, if he told him his real age he would know something was wrong, "I.I'm.."  
  
Yami stopped, shocked, as he looked upon a face, a face that haunted his nightmares. "You."  
  
Yugi looked up at him and followed his gaze, smiled and started waving, "Oh, hello Seto!"  
  
Yami was horrified as he looked down at Yugi and then back at the boy....no man, that had destroyed his life.  
  
Seto looked up from what he was doing, which was looking at the sidewalk, on his way to work and looked like he was shocked for an instant.  
  
But he composed himself, smiled at Yugi and walked towards them and sneered in Yami's direction, "Hello Yugi! Who's this?"  
  
Yami tensed as Yugi smiled and said, "My new friend, Yami!"  
  
Turning to Yami, Yugi motioned to Seto, "Yami this is Seto."  
  
Seto smiled evily, "We have already met, Yami and I."  
  
Yami balled his hands into fists and growled, "Seto.."  
  
Seto grinned, "Yami?"  
  
Yami was devastated, just when he thought his life was turning for the better, he had to run into the devil, Lucifer himself, in a suit.  
  
Seto smiled, a knowing smile.  
  
Yami just smiled back but inside he was scared, scared to the point of death.  
  
He was about to lose everything, that meant anything to him..Yugi.  
  
He looked down at Yugi and thought, "If he knew what happened, he would never love me. Never!"  
  
Seto just smiled.  
  
Hetty: Ok, you found out who the boy was...it was Seto! I just thought I'd put him in there for a little twist.  
  
Age: You make him sound evil!  
  
Hetty: Well, duh! He's going to try and mess everything up for Yugi and Yami, of course he's evil!!!  
  
Age: I don't think he's evil!  
  
Hetty: *roll eyes* Yeah, whatever!  
  
Hetty: Well, Thanks for all the reviews and I promise to update SOON!!! BYE!  
  
^__________^ 


	5. The First signs of Love

Hetty: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I've been busy but I'm back with another chappie! ^-^  
  
Age: Yep, we're back!  
  
Hetty: Well, here's Seto with the disclaimer!  
  
Seto: -_-  
  
Hetty: Seto? 0-0  
  
Seto: Why can't you get one of those losers to do this for you? I am too busy for this!  
  
Hetty: PLEASE!!! Just say, "Hetty doesn't own Yugioh." It's easy! PLEASE!!!  
  
Seto: -_- Ok, ok, just quit whining already! Ehem, Hetty does not own Yugioh in any way! Does that satisfy you?  
  
Hetty: ^-^ Yes, thanks very much, Seto!  
  
Seto: Whatever!  
  
Hetty: Ok, here's the next chappie! ^-^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yugi could tell something was wrong but he just didn't know what.  
  
Seto smiled, "Well..I have to go now, turning around to Yugi, he smirked, You sure do look good this morning, Yugi..very good."  
  
Yugi didn't have a chance to say anything because Yami grabbed ahold of Yugi's arm and squeezed it, hard.  
  
Yugi grimaced and looked back at Yami, surprised.  
  
He was even more surprised at Yami's expression, he looked like he was about to throw up any minute, his eyes was burning with hatred and he was trembling all over.  
  
Yami whispered, "Yugi...I need to go home."  
  
Yugi opened his mouth about to complain when Yami snapped, "Right now! I need to go right now!"  
  
Yugi was surprised, Yami never acted like this, what was wrong with him.  
  
As Yugi stared in Yami's eyes, he didn't notice Seto, smiling.  
  
Seto knew what was wrong with him and he was glad.  
  
He was still smiling as he walked away and waved, "Bye Yugi, I'll see you later!"  
  
Yugi waved with his free arm and Yami looked up and weakly glared at Seto's back.  
  
Seto growled as he glanced over his shoulder, "I'll deal with you later, Yami."  
  
Yugi turned back to Yami and felt Yami let up on the pressure he had on his arm and he weakly tried to smile, "I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Yugi answered, "That's okay, Yami. Let's get you home."  
  
Yami was shocked as Yugi gently unattached Yami's hand from his arm and slipped his hand in Yami's, leading him home.  
  
Yami blushed and smiled as he let himself be led home by Yugi.  
  
Yugi could feel Yami's hand tremble in his and he was confused.  
  
Why was Yami so sick for?  
  
He looked up at Yami's face and was confronted by a considerably paler Yami then he was a few minutes before and he seemed to be drained of energy.  
  
Yugi stopped in front of Yami's house and he squeezed Yami's hand and tried to smile, "Well, I had fun walking with you down the street, Yami."  
  
Yami weakly smiled back, "Yes, it was fun just being with you."  
  
Yugi blushed and answered, "We'll have to try again tomorrow,ok?"  
  
Yami grinned and coughed, "Sure. That would be wonderful!"  
  
Yugi was about to leave when he felt a gentle tug as Yami pulled his hand and he looked back at Yami and was even more surprised as Yami looked down at the pavement.  
  
"Um..Can I...um," Yami stuttered.  
  
Yugi smiled in laughter as he said, "What?"  
  
Yami squeezed his hand again as he said real fast, "Can I spend the night at your place?"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, "Why?"  
  
Yami squeezed his eyes shut, "Um, I just don't want to stay here by myself, looking up and down at Yugi he pleaded with his eyes, That's why."  
  
Yugi considered it and answered, "Okay. You can stay! I'm sure Grandpa won't mind!"  
  
Yugi thought he saw tears in Yami's eyes as he grinned, "Thanks Yugi! I've gotta get some things and I'll be there!"  
  
Yugi laughed and surprised Yami by jumping into Yami's arms and throwing his arms around him, about knocking him down, "Your happy, Yami! I like it when you're happy!"  
  
Slowly holding Yugi out at arm's length, he smiled at Yugi's beaming, happy face, "Yes, I am happy, Yugi. Now I gotta go get my stuff,ok?"  
  
Yugi smiled and gently hugged Yami again and started running for his house, "Okay, Yami! See ya later!"  
  
Yami smiled, shook his head and went to get his stuff.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi ran in the house and about knocked his Grandpa down as he ran into him.  
  
His Grandpa chuckled, "You seem happy, boy! What's up?"  
  
Yugi laughed, "Yami wants to stay over! Can he, can he???"  
  
His Grandpa laughed as Yugi threw his arms around him and looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes, "Of course, Yugi! You know I don't care!"  
  
Yugi hugged his Grandpa tighter as he ran up the stairs to his room, yelling, "Thanks Gramps!"  
  
His Grandpa shook his head and smiled, "That boy."  
  
He yelled up at his room, "Oh, Yugi is he coming over for supper too?!?!"  
  
Yugi yelled back down, "Yeah, he's coming right now!"  
  
His Grandpa hurried into the kitchen, fixing another place at the table, sighing, "He doesn't know what he puts me through,whew."  
  
At that moment, there was a knock at the door and Yugi's Grandpa opened the door and smiled, "Hello! Welcome!"  
  
Yami gulped and looked down at Yugi's Grandpa, "Um, thanks for having me."  
  
Yugi's Grandpa chuckled and waved his hand, "It's okay..., he stopped and looked at Yami really closely then, You're the one who saved him, aren't you?"  
  
Yami nodded his head, "Yeah, that was me."  
  
Yugi's Grandpa smiled even more, "In that case you are more then welcome!"  
  
Yami nodded his head again as he strode in the living room, "Thank you."  
  
Yugi's Grandpa closed the door and yelled, causing Yami to jump and squeak in surprise, "Yugi, Yami's here!!!"  
  
Yami, his eyes real big, wondered how so much volume could come out of such a little person.  
  
"I'm coming, Grandpa!", Yugi yelled as he ran down the stairs.  
  
Yami was surprised as Yugi grabbed ahold of his hand and literally dragged Yami to the table, "It's supper time!"  
  
Yami looked helplessly at Yugi's Grandpa and he shrugged and laughed, "I can't help ya Yami. You're on your own!"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes but inside he was smiling.  
  
After supper, Yugi's Grandpa pulled out Scrabble, Twister and Clue.  
  
Twister was fun, until Yami put his hand on Yugi's hand. They blushed and fell down on each other, making them both blush redder causing Yugi's Grandpa to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Scrabble was fine, until the fourth time Yugi beat Yami's butt. Yugi was jumping up and down in his chair, chanting, "I'm da man, I'm da man!" Yami smiled, "More like da boy!" Yugi tackled Yami and that was definetly the end of Scrabble.  
  
By the time they got to Clue, Yugi and Yami was so tired that Yugi's Grandpa finally won a game, jumping he screamed, "YEAH!!!", making Yami jump and fall right in the floor and Yugi sat upright In his chair, eyes wide and squeaked.  
  
Yugi laid his head on the table and mumbled, "I wanna...sleep."  
  
He fell fast asleep.  
  
Yami smiled and asked Yugi's Grandpa, "Where does Yugi sleep and where am I going to sleep? I'm really tired and would like to retire if you would excuse me."  
  
Yugi's Grandpa shook his head, "It's okay, I was about to go to sleep anyway and Yugi I think, is already asleep, Yugi snored lightly as Yugi's Grandpa continued, Yugi's room is up the stairs and the first door on the left and I think you'll be sleeping on the bottom bunk of his bed."  
  
Yami nodded his head in thanks and put his hands under Yugi's body and pulled him to himself, standing up and heading for the stairs, he smiled, "Good night!"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa replied, "Good night!"  
  
Yami reached Yugi's room and slowly walked over to Yugi's bunk bed and reached up, trying to put him on the top bunk and paniced as he about dropped Yugi.  
  
He thought it would be safer to wake him up then risk dropping him.  
  
He laid him on the bottom bunk and gently pushed Yugi's shoulder, "Yugi..Yugi, wake up."  
  
Yugi mumbled and turned over on his side.  
  
Yami tried to think of a way to wake him up gently and he slowly leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek and whispered, "Yugi, wake up."  
  
Yugi yawned and slowly opened his eyes, "What's up, Yami? Why did you wake me up for?"  
  
Yami smiled, "I need you to get in your bed. I didn't want to drop you, trying to put you up there. I'm sorry."  
  
Yugi sleepily smiled, "It's okay, he sat up and slid off the bed and ran to his drawers and pulled out his pj's and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Taking that moment to change into his pj's, Yami slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off and began to unzip his pants.  
  
Yami had just got his pj bottoms on when Yugi opened the bathroom door, "Yami, I..."  
  
Yugi was shocked as Yami stood there, shirtless.  
  
Yami blushed furiously at Yugi's intense stare at his half naked body. He tried to hurriedly slip his shirt on as he stuttered, "Y-You was saying, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi was still stunned as he slowly crawled up the steps to the top bunk, "I-I was wondering something, Yami slipped into the covers and sighed, Why did you get upset this morning?"  
  
Yami laid there, tense as he replied, "I-I don't know....why, Yugi."  
  
Yugi stuck his head over the side of the bunk and he stared at Yami, "Are you sure you don't know why?"  
  
Yami sighed and stared back into Yugi's violet eyes, "Yes, Yugi! I am sure."  
  
Yugi smiled, "Okay, I believe you. Good night, Yami!"  
  
Yami smiled back, "Good night, Yugi."  
  
Yugi smiled even wider and pulled his head back over the side, "Just don't ever do that again, ok Yami?"  
  
Yami laid there, remembering Yugi's big, violet eyes filled with fear when Yami had hurt his arm, he didn't want Yugi to ever look that way again.  
  
Yami glared as he also remembered Seto's eyes when Yugi had looked at him like that, pure malice had been in those eyes.  
  
Yami shivered as he said, "I will never do that again."  
  
There was a long silence as Yugi spoke, "Do you promise?"  
  
Yami had a sad look in his eyes as he frowned, "I promise."  
  
That was the last thing Yami knew as he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.  
  
He was plagued with nightmares all night, nightmares of losing his precious Yugi.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seto was lying in bed, his hands behind his head as he smiled, remembering the look on his old lover's face.  
  
He remembered the pain and shock that had filled Yami's eyes at the sight of him.  
  
But what made Seto smile was the little boy, Yugi.  
  
He knew that look that Yami had given Yugi, he had once given him that look more than once.  
  
Seto's eyes squinted as he clutched his hands into fists beneath his head as he growled, "He loves Yugi! How interesting."  
  
Seto coldly laughed into the cold, quiet night.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Well, I am tired now,whew! That was a long chappie! ^-^  
  
Hetty: I hope you all like it! ^-^  
  
Hetty: Please review and I promise to update soon!!! ^-^ BYE EVERYBODY!!! ^0^ 


	6. The Dark Threat

Hetty: Well, I am ready to rumble! *Cracks knuckles*  
  
Age: *grimace* I hate it when you crack your knuckles!  
  
Hetty: *smile* Well, I guess I feel the same way about your voice, so we're even,hehe!  
  
Age: -_- That's not funny,hmph.  
  
Hetty: Here's Yami with the disclaimer!  
  
Yami: Hetty does not own Yugioh!!!  
  
Hetty: Thanks Yami!  
  
Yami: -_- Don't mention it.  
  
Hetty: Here's the chappie! ^-^ What did that mean, Yami??? *Growl*  
  
Yami: 0-0 N-Nothing...eheh..  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Yami awoke, in the middle of the night, to the sound of crying.  
  
Yami was about to get up and see what was wrong when a loud bang sounded followed by a scream!  
  
Yami jumped, hitting his head on the bottom of the top bunk.  
  
Yami rubbed his aching head and quietly listened, trying to figure out where the crying was coming from.  
  
Another bang sounded and a quick flash of light filled the room and it was followed by another scream.  
  
He slowly stood up on the edge of the bed and peeked his head over the edge of the top bunk.  
  
Yugi was curled into a ball, shivering in fear and it looked like he had been crying.  
  
Yami gently spoke, "What's wrong, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi didn't answer as he trembled and whimpered in fear.  
  
Yami pulled himself up and over onto the bed with Yugi, he sat on the bed and gently touched Yugi's quivering body, "Yugi, are you okay?"  
  
Yugi flung himself away from Yami and yelled, "Don't kill me, don't kill me!"  
  
Yugi hit his head against the wall and fell lifeless on the bed.  
  
Yami paniced, grabbing Yugi and laying him in his lap, he yelled down at him, "Yugi! Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi lay there, his hands twitching.  
  
Yami slapped Yugi and shook him hard, "Snap out of it, Yugi! Come on!"  
  
Yugi cringed, his eyes slowly fluttered open and he weakly tried to smile, "Yami.."  
  
Yami felt tears come to his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's little, trembling body and fiercely held him against him, he gasped, "Yugi, don't ever do that again. I thought..."  
  
Yugi weakly smiled against Yami's chest, "Well, one good thing is, that man didn't kill me."  
  
Yami held Yugi out at arm's length and looked into Yugi's eyes, "Who tried to kill you?"  
  
Yugi shrugged, "I don't know who, he's been in my dream for a long time. I keep on getting this feeling of death and fear. Everytime I dream it, the feeling gets worse!"  
  
Yugi started to cry and pulled Yami closer to himself, "Don't leave me! Please! I don't want to be alone when it happens again! Please."  
  
Yami felt the tears that he had been holding back for almost four years burst forth as he clung to Yugi, his cheek on Yugi's forehead, he held on to him like he would die if he let go.  
  
Yami gasped, "I'll never leave you! Never!"  
  
Yugi sobbed as Yami kissed him on the forehead and gently laid back on the bed, pulling Yugi down beside him.  
  
He gently laid Yugi's head on his chest, "Go to sleep, Yugi. I am here."  
  
Yugi smiled, closed his sparkling violet eyes and fell fast asleep, listening to the sound of Yami's deep rhythmic breathing.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi's beautiful face and he quietly whispered, "I love you."  
  
Yami lay there, the feeling of Yugi's body against his as he cried.  
  
The tears that had been trapped inside had finally been set free.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi woke up, his face against Yami's chest.  
  
Not a bad thing to wake up to in the morning.  
  
Yugi blushed at his thoughts and lay there, remembering what had happened last night.  
  
Yugi was going to reach up and see if he had a knot on his head from his hit against the wall last night but was stopped short as he looked down to see Yami's hand intertwined in his, on Yami's belly.  
  
Yugi blushed even redder as he slowly looked up at Yami, whose eyes was opened halfway with a little smirk on his handsome face, "Hello. You finally awake?"  
  
Yugi quickly pulled his hand out of Yami's and he scooted as quickly and as far away from Yami as he could and about fell off the bed in the process, "Y-Yea, I'm awake!"  
  
Yami had to suppress a laugh at Yugi's bewildered face, "Well, I'm going to go get dressed. I was just waiting for you to wake up, he brushed his finger down Yugi's cheek, I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Yugi blushed even redder, if that's humanly possible, as he nodded his head and squeaked, "Okay, thank you."  
  
Yami slowly climbed halfway down the bed and jumped off, hiding a smile as he hurried to the bathroom down the hall with his clothes in tow.  
  
Yugi dreamily smiled as he climbed and halfway fell off his bed, lost in the moment.  
  
Yami quickly got dressed and brushed his hair.  
  
He reached down in his bag to find his toothbrush but he couldn't find it.  
  
He whispered, "Must've left it at my house. I'll have to go get it, I guess."  
  
Yami hurried down the stairs and ran past the kitchen where Yugi's Grandpa was cooking breakfast, he hurried past and said, "I've gotta go get something out of my house, I'll be back!"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa yelled back, "Okay! Breakfast is about ready!"  
  
Yami smiled, "Okay, I'll hurry!"  
  
He hurried over to his house, opening the door, not even noticing that it wasn't locked.  
  
He was about to head for his room when he felt that something wasn't right.  
  
He stopped in his tracks as he heard a familiar, sly and cunning voice, " Yami. Nice to see you again."  
  
Yami tensed as he felt a lithe arm encircle his waist, pulling him against the person's body, "This brings back such wonderful memories, doesn't it, Yami?"  
  
Yami was in shock as he felt Seto kiss him on the neck, "I never thought I would see you again, I guess I was wrong,heh."  
  
Yami snapped out of his reverie as he growled, " Seto,let me go!"  
  
Seto smiled as he crushed Yami against him, causing Yami to gasp in pain, "Make me!"  
  
Yami growled, "Let go of me, you snake!"  
  
Yami stomped on Seto's foot, as hard as he could.  
  
Seto yelped as Yami elbowed Seto in the chest causing Seto to let go.  
  
Yami jumped away from Seto and glared at him as he favored the foot that Yami had stomped on.  
  
Yami smiled, he guessed that he had broke a toe or two and that made him feel very happy.  
  
Seto snapped, "You know I can sue you for this!"  
  
Yami smirked, "It's a lot better then having your hands all over me. I would rather be in Hell then to have you touch me again."  
  
Seto smiled, "Hell?, his blue eyes sparkled, I'll give you hell!"  
  
Yami frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
Seto casually leaned against the wall, taking the pressure off his injured foot, "You said it."  
  
Yami growled, "I don't have time for games or riddles, Seto! What did you mean?"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm saying that I want you back, Yami, Seto limped a few steps toward Yami, stopped a few feet away and leaned against the wall and smiled, And If you don't like it, I'll make your life a living hell."  
  
Yami was stricken with fear as Seto leaned toward him and grabbed ahold of Yami's chin.  
  
"I can always get rid of what's holding you back from me",Seto smirked.  
  
Yami jerked his head out of Seto's reach and snarled, "You leave Yugi out of this! It's between you and me, Seto."  
  
Seto smiled because he knew he had the upper hand, "I will, if you come back to me without a fight that is. If not, I'll hurt him so bad you won't be able to live with yourself again."  
  
Yami shut his eyes against the tears as he shook his head, furiously back and forth, "Leave him out of it!"  
  
Seto smiled as he limped closer to Yami and held his face still, "I won't. I will kill him, if he gets in my way!"  
  
Yami surprised Seto by throwing him down to the floor and standing over him, trembling in rage, "If you lay a finger on Yugi, you're dead."  
  
Yami ran out the door, forgetting all about his toothbrush as he tried to make it to Yugi's house before he collapsed from fear.  
  
He ran up to the door and was about to open it when Yugi opened the door, worriedly looking up at him, "What's wrong, Yami? You look sick again!"  
  
Yami weakly pushed Yugi aside and ignored Yugi's Grandpa's yells at him to eat something as he slowly made his way to Yugi's bedroom, where he collapsed on Yugi's bed.  
  
Yami tried to restrain the tears but it was useless, he cried as he buried his face in the pillow.  
  
He heard a voice and felt a gentle touch, so gentle he didn't know for sure If he had felt it or just had imagined it, "Yami, you're scareing me. What's wrong?"  
  
Yami rolled over and looked up at Yugi's face and by the stricken look on Yugi's face, he must've looked terrible.  
  
Yugi's voice trembled as he asked again, "What's wrong, Yami?"  
  
Yami felt a new onslaught of tears coming on as he gasped, "Oh, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi looked on as Yami broke down and trembled as sobs wracked his body.  
  
Yugi surprised Yami by slipping one arm around him, with the other arm he pulled his face down to gently kiss him on the cheek, keeping his hand against the side of his face.  
  
He looked up at him with love and concern in his eyes, "Yami, don't cry! Please! I'll do anything, just don't cry!"  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi's face, grinned through his tears and let himself fall into his embrace, "Okay, little angel."  
  
They stayed that way for hours, in each other's arms, not wanting to let go.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Ok, I just hope I don't make anybody cry too much! I'm sorry If I did! It's just it had to go that way! I'll make it more happy in the next chappie, me promise!! ^-^  
  
Age: 0-0 You are so terrible! You made Yami and Yugi cry!!! WAAAHHH!!!!  
  
Hetty: *sniff* Well, I hope you all like it and please review and I'll update very soon!!! ^-^  
  
Hetty: BYE!!! ^_^ 


	7. I Know What Love Is

Hetty: Hello Everybody!!! ^-^ Sorry that I didn't update sooner!  
  
Age: Will, you just get to the dedication??? PLEASE!!!! -_-  
  
Hetty: -_- Ok, Ok!!!  
  
Hetty: I want to dedicate this chappie to my dear and wonderful friend, Brittany! She's been a good friend, a good listener and she is just a unique individual and I love her very much! Luv ya, Brittany!!! ^___^ This one's for you!!!  
  
Age: I hate sappy people,grrr!!!  
  
Hetty: Oh, shut up already!!!  
  
Age: Hmph!  
  
Hetty: Well, here's the next chappie! ^-^  
  
Hetty: Oh, and I do not own Yugioh or the song, "I Know What Love Is" by Celine Dion. I do not own them!!! ^0^  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Yami woke up in the middle of the night, when he felt his shoulder being gently shaken and a quiet whisper, "Um, Yami. Can I sleep with you?"  
  
Yami sighed, scooted over and Yugi slipped in beside him, tentatively grabbing ahold of his arm and he put his head on his shoulder and sighed, "I had another bad dream, couldn't sleep. I'm sorry..for.."  
  
Yugi didn't finish his sentence as he slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Yami's eyes was half way closed as he smiled and gently got up from the bed, making sure that Yugi didn't wake up.  
  
He walked over to Yugi's desk and slowly pulled out the chair and sat down.  
  
He squinted his eyes at the light as he switched on the lamp.  
  
He reached over to the corner of the desk that he had put his paper, that he had literally poured his heart onto all night.  
  
He rubbed his eyes as he started to write again.  
  
He just couldn't seem to stop writing, all of his emotions and love for Yugi was simply too overwhelming to keep it all inside.  
  
Anyway, he wanted to finish it before tomorrow because he wanted to have a personal talk with Yugi and then would be a good time to give this to him.  
  
He was going to leave Yugi.  
  
He felt a pool of tears building up behind his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at Yugi's sleeping form, that he knew he would never see again.  
  
He wiped at his eyes as he turned around and vigorously resumed writing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes and yawned.  
  
He laid there, his head on Yami's chest and he snuggled into Yami's arms that was encircled, protectively around him.  
  
He was about to squeeze out of Yami's arms when he felt Yami pull him even closer to himself.  
  
Yugi sleepily, looked up into Yami's eyes and smiled, "Hello Yami. Have a nice sleep?"  
  
Yami couldn't help but smile at Yugi's adorable face but the smile faded as he said, "Um, not really. Yugi, I've got something to tell you.."  
  
Yugi interrupted him as he gently pushed Yami away from him as he jumped out of bed and he smiled, "Okay, just let me get ready for school first, okay?"  
  
Yami laid there, sick with grief and nervousness as he nodded his head, "Okay."  
  
Yugi hurried away, grabbing his school uniform on the way to the bathroom.  
  
Yami shook himself as he made himself get up and get dressed, his heart just wasn't in it.  
  
He went back into Yugi's room and he didn't quit make it as Yugi flung himself into Yami's arms and laughed, "I gotcha!"  
  
Yami tried to stay on his feet as he smiled, savoring the moment as he held Yugi in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, you got me, he gently put Yugi down as he walked into Yugi's room, Now, I need to talk to you."  
  
Yugi smiled as Yami heavily plopped down on the bottom bunk.  
  
Yugi sat down beside Yami and looked up at him, "Well, tell me! I'm listening."  
  
Yami sighed as he looked down at Yugi, into his smiling face and he felt pain, not physical pain but it still felt as bad.  
  
Pain that only the heart can know.  
  
Yami felt the tears flow as he reached over and pulled Yugi to him, "I can't stay with you anymore, Yugi. I can't see you anymore. Please understand!"  
  
Yugi was in shock as he felt Yami shudder with each sob that silently wracked his body, he felt Yami bury his face in his hair.  
  
Yugi was still in shock as he asked, "Why? Do you not like me? I thought we were friends! I don't understand!"  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi who he still held in his arms through his tears, "I can't tell you why, he ran a finger down the side of Yugi's face as he continued in a whisper, And we are definetly still friends, we will always be friends, in my heart."  
  
Yugi started to cry as he shook his head, "I don't want you to go, please don't!"  
  
Yami caught Yugi's chin and he tried to smile, "I will never leave you, I will always be here."  
  
Yugi looked down at the bed and away from Yami's eyes, "I still don't understand."  
  
Yami slowly got up off of the bed and walked over to Yugi's desk, grabbed the paper and walked back over to Yugi.  
  
He grabbed ahold of Yugi's hand and placed the paper in it.  
  
He started to cry again, as he squeezed Yugi's little hand and whispered, "I love you!"  
  
Yami hurriedly walked away, grabbing his backpack on the way out.  
  
Yugi was still in shock as he kept hearing Yami say, "I love you!".  
  
He couldn't believe he was gone, Yami was gone.  
  
Yugi numbly looked down at the piece of paper that Yami had put in his hand.  
  
He started to read.  
  
I Know What Love Is.  
  
I was forgotten, until you called my name.  
  
Lost in the shadows, until you shined your light my way.  
  
Now I believe again, in all my dreams again.  
  
Wide-eyed and innocent, those doubting days are so far away and...  
  
I will fall, you will catch me always.  
  
Time has taught me this.  
  
I will fly and you'll be there to guide me, straight up to my heart's highest wish.  
  
I feel you close to me and I know what love is.  
  
Now there's no mountain, too high for me to climb.  
  
No ocean so wide, that I could not reach the other side.  
  
Now I believe in me, cause you live and breath in me.  
  
Nothing can come between, we are one star that no night can darken.  
  
I will fall, you will catch me always.  
  
Time has taught me this.  
  
I will fly, you'll be there to guide me, straight up to my heart's highest wish.  
  
I feel you close to me and I know what love is.  
  
It's an unspoken thing.  
  
A quiet opening.  
  
There's no words that go that deep but I know..  
  
I will fall, you will catch me always.  
  
Time has taught me this.  
  
I will fly, you'll be there to guide me, straight up to my heart's highest wish.  
  
I feel you close to me and I know what love is.  
  
Yugi couldn't speak or even think as he looked upon Yami's heart.  
  
He knew that this is what he felt, about him.  
  
He held the paper close to him and thought, "This is what I feel inside too, Yami! I love you too!"  
  
He smiled through his tears, not knowing that Yami was standing in the doorway, smiling with him. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: I'll make this a combo thing and I'll write the next chappie too, since I haven't updated in such a long time but I hope you all like the chappies!!! ^-^  
  
Hetty: I'll go and write the other chappie! ^-^ Bye Bye!!! 


	8. The Kiss

Hetty: This one is going to be a happy chappie!!! I've been writing too many sad chappies, I'm gonna wind up making everybody depressed,lol^-^  
  
Age: I know, you're making me feel worse and you know that's bad!  
  
Hetty: Well, at least I achieved something. -_-  
  
Hetty: Well, I'll start writing the chappie now,lol!! ^-^ You'll all like it! -_^ *wink* Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Yami didn't know what had made him go back.  
  
He had opened the front door, had been running down the sidewalk and then he had felt it.  
  
It was like something was crushing his heart and he immediately had a sudden urge to puke right where he stood.  
  
Then it struck him, a thought that infuriated him.  
  
He was doing just what Seto wanted, he wanted to strip him of everything beautiful in his life, crush his heart and make him crawl back to him.  
  
He was doing just that and it made him absolutely furious.  
  
He was not going to leave Yugi, he couldn't leave him, it hurt too much.  
  
Yami knew it would literally kill him if he did.  
  
He gripped his hands into fists and growled in determination, "Seto, if you try to break me again, I will finish what I had started the last time. I will kill you!"  
  
Yami slung his backpack over his shoulder and he had wound up back at Yugi's room, smiling at the little angel.  
  
He looked on as Yugi pressed the paper to his little chest and he knew that he felt the same as he did about him.  
  
He made a vow right then, that he would never leave his side, no matter what.  
  
He smiled even more as Yugi looked up at him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi was shocked as he looked into Yami's smiling and gentle face, "I-I thought you wasn't coming back!"  
  
Yami dropped his backpack on the floor and smirked, "I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with you."  
  
Yugi couldn't explain how happy and relieved he was as he gently laid the precious paper on the bed , jumped off the bed , closed the distance that separated him and Yami.  
  
He flung his arms around Yami's waist as he laughed, "I'm glad!"  
  
Yami put his hand on Yugi's head and he chuckled, "I'm glad too, my little angel!"  
  
Yugi looked up, blushed, pulled away from Yami and stammered, "Um, d-do y- you really..feel that way about me?"  
  
Yami smiled and touched the side of Yugi's face, "Yes."  
  
Yugi looked down at the floor as he mumbled, "Well, I guess I feel the same way about you too. You make me so happy and..."  
  
Yami interrupted Yugi by pulling him close, gently grabbing his chin and tilting his head up so he could stare in his beautiful, violet eyes as he whispered, "You make me happy also."  
  
Yugi was about to say something in response when Yami slowly leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
Yugi was shocked speechless as he felt Yami pull him closer to his body and press his lips against his.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and just savored the feel of Yami's lips and body against his.  
  
It was beautiful, this feeling inside his heart.  
  
It was like his heart was rejoicing right along with him.  
  
Finally, Yami drew away and he gasped, "I'm-I'm so sorry, Yugi! I should've asked.."  
  
Yami was surprised as Yugi brushed his lips softly across his, giving him a little kiss.  
  
Yugi pulled away and leaned against Yami, "It was beautiful. Don't feel sorry, I don't."  
  
Yami grinned and sighed, "I love you, my little angel."  
  
Yugi smiled, "I love you too, my demon."  
  
Yami pulled away and looked questioningly at Yugi, "What is that supposed to mean???"  
  
Yugi laughed at the hurt look on Yami's face, "I couldn't say, my BIG angel, so I thought my demon would suit you better! But I can call you something else if you want me to!"  
  
Yami laughed, "No! I think it's very ironic,heh, a demon and an angel! Definetly ironic beyond words!"  
  
Yugi and Yami laughed together at their little joke.  
  
Yugi looked at the clock and screamed, "EEEKK!!! I'm late!!!"  
  
He pulled away from Yami, ran over to the closet and grabbed his backpack off the hook and ran back to grab a bewildered Yami by the hand, dragging him out the door.  
  
"YUGI!!! SLOW DOWN!!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: This may be the shortest chappie I have ever wrote!0-0  
  
Age: Yep! 0-0  
  
Hetty: Well, I'll write a longer chappie next time! Hope you all like the chappies! Bye!! I'll update soon!! ^-^ 


	9. Meeting Yugi's Friends

Hetty: Sorry, that I haven't updated in so long!!! From now on, I'll be loyal!! *Puts a hand over my heart* I PROMISE!!! ^-^  
  
Age: Yeah, she'll break it in a few days,hehe  
  
Hetty: 0-0 Shut up, Age!!!  
  
Age: Nope!  
  
Hetty: I'm gonna start writing! ^-^  
  
Age: Nope, nope, nope!!!  
  
Hetty: 0-0 Just ignore him!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Yugi ran all the way to school, with a bewildered Yami in tow.  
  
They hit the front doors of the school and Yugi noticed the Warning: Wet Floors! Sign but it was too late!  
  
Yami let go of Yugi's hand, grabbed him by the waist and picked him up.  
  
Yugi was shocked as Yami ran into the water and slid down the hallway, he held Yugi in his arms as he gracefully slid to a stop, in front of their classroom doorway.  
  
Our History Teacher, Mr. Walker, just sat there, put on his glasses and he smiled, "Wow, boys! You're right on time!"  
  
Yugi sighed as he leaned against Yami's chest.  
  
Yami grinned, leaned down and whispered in Yugi's ear, "I'm really loving this, show of affection but...I don't really think they will."  
  
Yugi's eyes got as big as basketball's as he remembered where they were.  
  
He jumped down from Yami's arms and walked towards his desk, searching the classroom for his friends.  
  
His violet eyes met hazel, brown ones, he smiled and waved at his friend, Joey.  
  
Joey winked and started furiously pointing at the desk next to him.  
  
Yugi smiled as he headed towards Joey's desk, "Guess, he wants me to sit by him."  
  
Yugi sat down by Joey and smiled, "So, how's it going, Joey?"  
  
Joey grinned, "It's going fine, Yugi but...who's that?"  
  
Yugi looked over to where he was pointing and he smiled as he looked into those beautiful, violet eyes, "That's Yami, my new friend."  
  
Yami smiled back at Yugi and turned back around to face the blackboard.  
  
Joey smirked, "Yeah, I kinda noticed that."  
  
Yugi blushed as he stammered, "Um, h-how did you notice?"  
  
Joey smiled and started to tap his chin with a finger, "Hmmmm...where do I start? Well, he saved you from being soap mush and not to mention your little embrace of relief thingy but the biggest thing of all is..."  
  
Joey glanced around, motioned for Yugi to lean towards him.  
  
Yugi gulped as he leaned towards Joey and Joey leaned towards him, "He looks JUST like you, man!!!"  
  
Yugi just blinked at Joey, smiled and start giggling at Joey's look, like it was something only he noticed, "Yeah, it's a conspiracy, LOTS of me running around,hehe!"  
  
Yugi about fell out of his chair from laughter as Joey glared at him, "Are you making fun of me?"  
  
Yugi straightened up but was still giggling as he surprised Joey by hugging him, "No, it isn't that! I'm just so happy! I haven't seen you in a long time!"  
  
Joey blushed, "Uh, Yugi..they're all stareing at us..."  
  
Yugi hurriedly let go of Joey and turned around to see everybody stareing at them, but one pair of Violet eyes seemed to laugh at them, as Mr. Walker glared at them, "Can I teach now, Gentlemen?"  
  
Joey leaned back in his chair, "Sure, Teach! Go right ahead! Me and my pal, Yugi, here won't stop ya!"  
  
Yugi beamed as Joey turned around and winked at him.  
  
Yugi winked back.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At lunch, Yugi was in the line, between Joey and Tristan.  
  
You do not wanna be between Joey and Tristan, good thing Yugi was short.  
  
Joey and Tristan was strangling each other as Yugi slipped around Tristan and got his plate.  
  
He was heading to sit down, when he felt those eyes on him again.  
  
Joey ran into him, still fighting with Tristan as Yugi looked for Yami.  
  
Yugi was about to give up when he saw a hand raised above the crowd and a smile that seemed to brighten the whole room.  
  
Yugi smiled and grabbed ahold of Joey's hand, who was still yelling at Tristan and didn't seem to notice Yugi, as he led him to Yami's table.  
  
Yugi ran over to Yami and smiled as he sat down beside him, glared at Joey and Tristan and yelled, "Will you guys shut up for just one minute and meet my new friend?!?"  
  
Joey and Tristan, surprised, stopped yelling and sat down across from Yugi and Yami.  
  
Yugi nodded his head, "That's a lot better! Now, Yami meet Joey and Tristan, Joey and Tristan meet Yami!"  
  
Yami smiled as Joey grinned widely and said, "Any friend of Yugi's is a friend of mine, reaching his hand over the table, Put it there, pal!"  
  
Yami contemplated this for a few seconds and reached over to shake Joey's hand, "Hello, Joey! Nice to meet you."  
  
Joey grinned as Yami reached over and shook Tristan's hand also, "Well, I guess this means, INTERROGATION TIME!!!"  
  
Yami looked baffled as he leaned over to Yugi and whispered, "What's Interrogation Time???"  
  
Yugi giggled, "They ask you questions, like where you live, how old you are and stuff like that."  
  
A nervous Yami, smiled, "Um, okay."  
  
Yugi scanned the room for Tea, as Joey and Tristan started asking Yami lots of questions at once, baffling him even further.  
  
Yugi frowned as his eyes fell on a lone figure at the farthest table away from everybody else, he frowned cause he knew who that figure was.  
  
He stood up and looked at Yami who was helplessly trying to answer his friend's interrogation,he smiled and walked towards Tea's table.  
  
He about cried at the look on her face as he slowly sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong, Tea? Why are you not sitting with us?"  
  
Tea glared down at her food, "Go away! You don't need me!"  
  
Yugi whispered, "But...Tea, I do need you! You're my best friend!"  
  
Tea looked up into Yugi's eyes, "Really? You really mean that?"  
  
Yugi grinned and squeezed her shoulder, "Really, really! I mean, who's going to drive me crazy with the latest fashions and fill me in on how the best looking guy in the school has hit on you all day, hmmm???"  
  
Tea smiled and started laughing as she hugged Yugi, "How can anybody resist that face of yours, you..you cutie!!!"  
  
Yugi blushed as he grabbed ahold of Tea's tray and started to carry it over to his friend's table, "Come on! I want ya to meet Yami!"  
  
Tea smiled, "Okay! I guess you guys are getting along, aren't ya?"  
  
Yugi blushed, "Um, yeah, we're getting along pretty good, you might say."  
  
Yugi set Tea's tray down by his and he pulled the chair out for her, so she could sit down, "Here you go, Tea."  
  
Tea giggled, "Yugi, you make a girl feel special! So, how you doing Yami? My name's Tea!"  
  
Yami smiled, "I'm doing fine and it's very nice to meet you, Tea. It's very nice to meet all of you!"  
  
Yugi smiled as he watched all his friends.  
  
Tea was talking non-stop with Yami, who was leaning on one elbow and was chuckling in amusement, Joey was stuffing his face[ like always,lol^_^] and Tristan was falling asleep with his head on the table.  
  
Yugi smiled as he asked, "Hey, you all wanna stay at my house tonight???"  
  
Joey stopped eating and around a mouthful of food, said, "YEAH!!!"  
  
Tristan was half-way asleep but managed a muffled, "Sure, whatever you say, Yugi..zzzzz."  
  
Tea was ecstatic, "YES, I've been wanting to ask you if we could cause we haven't had a sleepover in a LONG time!!!"  
  
Yami smirked, "Sure, that would be fun. I would be able to get to know you guys better that way."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Okay! I think I have finally made a HAPPY CHAPPIE!!! YaY! ^-^  
  
Age: Yeah, it's stupid too!  
  
Hetty: Watch your mouth! -___-  
  
Hetty: Well, I'm gonna go on to the next chappie now! Hope you like them!!! ^-^ The next one's a sleepover chappie, yay!!! And Yugi's gonna have to tell his friends how he feels about Yami! Cya! *Waves* 


	10. Not a Secret Anymore

Hetty: Well, here I am again!!! ^-^  
  
Age: Me too, me too!!!  
  
Hetty: Stop being a annoying Yami and shut up!!!  
  
Age: 0-0 Hmph.  
  
Hetty: Thank you!  
  
Hetty: Here's Joey with the disclaimer!  
  
Joey: Hetty does not own Yugioh or The Mummy Returns!!!  
  
Hetty: Thanks Joey! Now on with the story!!!^-^  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Yami happily listened to Yugi, ramble on and on about how much fun they was going to have tonight, on the way home.  
  
"We're going to have so much fun, Yugi stopped and looked at Yami, Hey, I forgot to ask you something!"  
  
Yami stopped and smiled, "What did you forget to ask me?"  
  
Yugi tried to look serious, "You did like my friends, didn't you?"  
  
Yami answered, "Yeah, I liked them. What made you think that I wouldn't?"  
  
Yugi shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I was just wondering, that's all."  
  
Yami pulled Yugi to him, wrapped his arms around him and sighed, "I love anything that has anything to do with you. You are my life, my shining star, you.."  
  
Yami didn't get to finish as Yugi smiled, "Um, are you trying to make me cry, cause if you are, it's working?"  
  
Yami laughed, hugged Yugi tighter and ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry, my little angel. I got carried away. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Yugi mischieviously smiled, jumped up and lightly kissed Yami on the lips.  
  
Yami let go of Yugi and he smiled, "You're forgiven!"  
  
Yami grinned as he watched Yugi run towards his house, yelling over his shoulder, "Be at my place at 8:00, ok?"  
  
Yami yelled back, "Sure! I'll be there!"  
  
Yugi smiled, the most beautiful smile that Yami had ever seen him smile and waved, "Okay, bye!!!"  
  
Yami waved back as Yugi disappeared from sight.  
  
Yami walked home with Yugi's beautiful face in his mind, he couldn't seem to stop thinking of his little angel.  
  
But he didn't mind.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi ran into his Grandpa as he entered the house and he hurriedly asked, "Can I have my friends over tonight??? PLEASE!!!!"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa looked shocked, "Um, didn't you just have one of your friend's over last night and the night before that?"  
  
Yugi looked up at his Grandpa with his big puppy eyes, "Yeah, but my other friends are wanting to get to know Yami better and what better way then to have a sleepover?? Please, Gramps!!!"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa looked down at Yugi and scratched his head, " I guess so."  
  
Yugi jumped up and hugged his Grandpa, "Thanks Gramps, you are the best grandpa ever!!!"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa looked shocked, "Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that, Yugi but there's one thing. You'll have to order pizza cause I am not fixing food for everybody,ok?"  
  
Yugi smiled and ran up the stairs to his room, "Sure, Gramps! Joey likes pizza!"  
  
Yugi's Grandpa chuckled, "That boy is so energetic, looks like he'd get sick running all the time."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami got more nervous as the hours went by.  
  
He had never been at a sleepover, let alone friends and he was really nervous.  
  
He was afraid that he would mess something up, like say the wrong thing or something idiotic.  
  
At 7:30, Yami couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
He grabbed his backpack and a bag and started towards Yugi's house.  
  
What worried him the most was, what would Yugi's friends do if they found out about him and Yugi?  
  
He tried to shake the thought from his mind but it was useless.  
  
He was about to turn around, go back home and call Yugi, tell him that he wasn't feeling good, which was true but he didn't get very far.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi was just about to go back upstairs when he had seen Yami outside the window.  
  
He rushed over to the door and flung it open, "Hey, where you going?"  
  
He was surprised at the look on Yami's face when he turned around to look at him, he had that same look on his face when he had asked him to help him with his homework, it looked like a cornered leopard, he didn't know what to think.  
  
He had a confused look on his face as he inquired, "Are you okay, Yami? What's wrong?"  
  
Yami had a fire in his violet eyes, "I-I ..don't know...Yugi...I.."  
  
Yugi was about to say something when he heard a loud bang and a curse followed by a exasperated, "Oh, Joey, are you ever going to learn that light poles are only meant for light, NOT YOUR HEAD?!?!"  
  
Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and whispered, "We'll talk about it later,ok?"  
  
Yami sighed, "Okay."  
  
Yugi smiled, waved and greeted his friends, "Hey, over here, guys!"  
  
Tea was walking with her arms crossed over her chest as she walked up to Yugi's doorway.  
  
Yugi grinned and asked as Tea walked in, "Is Joey still running into that light pole?"  
  
Tea grimaced, "Yeah and she glared at Joey, who was rubbing his head, figures, doesn't it?"  
  
Joey growled as he stopped by Yugi in the doorway, "I don't see why she gets mad, it's not her head!"  
  
Yugi jumped down the steps as Tea shrieked at Joey, "Shut up and come in, Joey!!!!"  
  
Yugi fell back and was expecting to hit the ground but instead, he felt soft, warm arms holding him up and a low,deep voice that seemed to laugh at his surprised face, "What was you expecting? I'd let you fall?"  
  
Yugi nervously laughed, "No, I guess not."  
  
Yami let go of Yugi and Yugi looked up at Joey, who was looking very confused but Tea was definetly not confused, she knew.  
  
Yugi hurried up the steps and pushed his friends inside, trying to not sound nervous, "Come on, you guys! I'll show you where you'll be sleeping!"  
  
Yami walked up the steps and closed the door behind him.  
  
Yugi was dragging Tea's baggage, up the stairs, "You'll be..sleeping up..here, in..the spare..room, Tea!"  
  
Tea was carrying a few bags and was trying to help Yugi with the baggage but he wouldn't let her.  
  
Yami was counting her bags and counted TEN!!! Wow, what did this girl bring, her whole bedroom?  
  
Yami was about to head up the stairs when he was cut off by Joey, who pushed his way up the stairs, "Oops, sorry, Yami! In a hurry!"  
  
Yami just laid against the wall, as Joey went whizzing past with two bags in his hands, "Hey, Yug, where am I going to sleep???"  
  
Yugi was helping Tea put her stuff away and he looked up from putting her last bag on her bed, "Ummm, you're sleeping on the couch or If you want to, in my room on the floor cause Yami's sleeping on the bottom bunk of my bed, is that okay?"  
  
Joey started humming and making weird noises.  
  
Tea was sitting on the bed, started twirling her finger near her head and crossed her eyes.  
  
Yugi laughed as Joey stopped humming and said, "Sure, Yug, I'll sleep in your room! Be right back!"  
  
Yugi remembered that his Grandpa had said that they should order pizza, "Well, I guess I'd better go order the pizza."  
  
Yugi was about to leave when he felt Tea's hand on his, "Yugi. I've gotta ask you something."  
  
Yugi smiled, "Sure, Tea. What do you want to ask me?"  
  
Yami was about to leave when Tea surprised him, "Yami, please stay! What I have to say, concerns you too."  
  
Yami turned around and watched Tea as she looked at Yugi and smiled, "Do you like Yami, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi and Yami both looked shocked, they looked at each other and then Yugi looked at Tea, "Um, I do like him, very much."  
  
Tea raised an eyebrow as she asked, "As in the 'like' that I am talking about?"  
  
Yugi was about to say something when Yami spoke up, "I love him with all my heart and nothing will ever change that!"  
  
Yugi and Tea both jumped at the sound of his stern and passionate voice.  
  
Tea looked into Yami's eyes and she was met with a fire that seemed like it would jump out at any second and consume everything in it's path.  
  
Tea smiled, "I'm glad."  
  
Yugi was surprised, "But i.."  
  
Tea hugged Yugi and laughed, "I'm so glad for you, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi hugged her back and smiled up at Yami, who looked like he was about to burst with happiness.  
  
Tea jumped back and said, "Oh, we forgot to tell you! Tristan isn't going to be able to come because he had something else to do, he was half asleep when you asked him, he probably forgot that he had something to do. Is that okay?"  
  
Yugi smiled and stood up, "That's okay, Tea. Now I've gotta go order the pizza!"  
  
Yugi was surprised as he was lifted up in the air and was hugged fiercly by Joey, "PIZZA!!!! You didn't tell me that we was having PIZZA!!!"  
  
Yugi mumbled as Joey squeezed him hard, "JOEY, LET GO!!!"  
  
Joey let Yugi go, Yami grabbed him, before he hit the floor and Tea was about to murder Joey but he left in a flash and said something about he was going to order the pizza now.  
  
Tea growled, "That..That..That, weirdo!!!"  
  
Yugi and Yami laughed with Tea as they heard Yugi's Grandpa, yelling, "JOEY!!! LET GO OF THE TELEPHONE!!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was around midnight and Joey was still stuffing his face with Pepperoni pizza.  
  
They had just got through with playing, Mad Gab[which, coincidentally, Joey was very good at^-^lol] and they had just gotten through with figuring out which ice cream flavor they wanted, Chocolate Chip and they were settling down to watch a movie.  
  
Yugi jumped on the couch, disturbing Joey, who had a mouthful of pizza and about choked on it swallowing it, "I wanna watch 'The Mummy Returns!"  
  
Tea sat down by Joey and pushed him onto the floor so Yami could sit by Yugi, "Oh, Yeah, I love that movie! So cool! I'm for it, what about you, Yami?"  
  
Yami smiled as he laid his bowl of ice cream beside him and pulled Yami against him, "Sure, fine by me. I love stories about Ancient Egypt."  
  
They all looked at Joey, who stuffed another slice of pizza in his mouth and began to chew, furiously.  
  
They all looked back up at each other and they all laughed as Tea jumped up and put the tape in.  
  
Yugi snuggled up against Yami and slid his arm around Yami's belly.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled.  
  
Tea glanced at the couple and couldn't help but feel happy for them, they looked so wonderful together.  
  
In the middle of the movie, right when they was about to get on the blimp, Yami felt Yugi's head on his lap and he could tell that he was asleep.  
  
Yami tentatively reached down, trailed a finger slowly across Yugi's cheek and gently ruffled Yugi's hair.  
  
Yami laid back against the couch and smiled. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Well, I hope you guys like it!!! ^-^  
  
Hetty: Keep those reviews coming! And I'll try to update A.S.A.P!!! BYE!!! ^-^ 


	11. Turmoil of Emotions

Hetty: I am sooo ready to write, YaY!!! ^-^  
  
Age: Yep, Yep!!! ^____^  
  
Hetty: Seto is going to re- enter the scene in this chappie! [Oh, and you thought he was gone, huh? Hehe! ^-^]  
  
Age: Yep, Yep!!! ^______^  
  
Hetty: And Yami actually does something that is very ludicrous, if you ask me!  
  
Age: Yep, Yep!!! ^_________^  
  
Hetty: 0-0 AGE!!! What Are You Doing?????  
  
Age: Yep, Yep!!! ^____________________________^  
  
Hetty: Okay, he's finally gone insane!!! 0-0  
  
Age: 0-0 WHAT?????  
  
Hetty: Hehehe, knew that would get ya! ^-^  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
It was cold and very dark.  
  
Yugi couldn't see anything or feel anything, there was nothing but void and darkness.  
  
Yugi shivered in fear as he reached out and to his surprise, he felt a warm liquid on his fingers.  
  
He shrinked back in fear and doubled over with pain at his quick movement.  
  
He was surprised as he reached down, felt of his stomach and felt more liquid.  
  
Suddenly, he was blinded by a bright flash of light and he heard a voice, a deep and very familiar voice, "I'm sorry, Yugi but...I love Seto and..I can't be with you anymore."  
  
Yugi was shocked as he forced his eyes open, against the light and saw Yami, with Seto by his side, his eyes a deadly stare.  
  
Yugi looked deeply into Yami's violet eyes and saw only hatred and..that same caged look, a terrified look.  
  
Yugi started to cry, "What's wrong with you, Yami? Tell me!"  
  
Seto evily smiled and slowly pulled out a gun from behind his back, "The only thing that is wrong with him, there was a click as Seto cocked the gun, is you!"  
  
Yugi watched Seto, helpless as he pulled the trigger and a sharp, almost breathtaking pain filled his body..and all Yami did was stare.  
  
It wasn't dark anymore just a ..bright...warm light...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi screamed as he sat up in his bed, sweat pouring off of him.  
  
He was shaking uncontrollably, "Yami...w-why?"  
  
Yugi yelped, jumped as there was a flash of yellow and Joey's face was all he could see, "Hey, what's wrong, Yug?"  
  
Yugi looked away from Joey's face and down at his trembling hands as he whispered, "Nothing's wrong, j-just a bad dream, that's all."  
  
Joey looked down at Yugi's trembling hands, "Well, I guess when your hands start shaking, it's nothing, right?"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he still stared at his hands, trying to will them to be still, "I-It's n-nothing, really! I.."  
  
Yugi was surprised, as Joey covered his hands with his, steadying them.  
  
Yugi looked up at Joey and about started laughing at the look on Joey's face.  
  
He had a lop-sided grin, sleepy eyed face and he was just trying sooo hard to be sincere, it was hilarious.  
  
Joey squeezed his hands and his grin got even more crooked as he mumbled, "Well, even if you don't wanna tell me, I'm here for ya! Alright?"  
  
Yugi grinned, "Sure, Joey!"  
  
Joey nodded his head, leaped down from the bed and rolled under his covers on the floor and started snoring.  
  
Yugi chuckled as he laid back down on his bed, forgetting all about the disturbing dream.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling and thought, "It was nothing, just a silly dream."  
  
He remembered the look on Yami's face and he shuddered.  
  
He heard Yami's voice again, "I love Seto..and I can't be with you anymore."  
  
Or was it, just a silly dream or perhaps a warning?  
  
Yugi was startled as a loud screeching noise filled the room.  
  
Yugi chuckled as he heard a loud thump and a muffled curse beneath him.  
  
Joey jumped up in the air and screamed, "Don't Kill Me!!! Aaaah!!!"  
  
He fell down on the floor, a jumble of covers and Joey, a very confused Joey.  
  
Yugi smiled at Joey, "Well, good morning! Time to get ready for school!"  
  
Yugi was about to say something else but didn't get a chance to cause Joey had already ran into his bathroom.  
  
Yugi was still smiling as he heard a deep voice say, "You have a beautiful smile. You know that?"  
  
Yugi jumped as he looked down at Yami, who was lazily smiling up at him.  
  
Yugi blushed, " Um, well, I...uh.."  
  
Yami laughed as he jumped over the side of the bunk, leaned against the wall and smiled, slyly.  
  
Yugi was just staring hard at his lap, still blushing.  
  
Yugi yelled at himself, mentally, "Don't just sit there! Kiss him or something!!!"  
  
Yugi felt strong arms wrap around him and he could feel Yami's head on his.  
  
They just sat there like that, Yami's arms wrapped around Yugi.  
  
Yugi was about to pull away when he heard Yami whisper, "Can I kiss you, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi blushed even redder and was about to comply when Joey stuck his head up above the side of the bed and smiled, "Hey! Does anybody know where the hair dryer is???"  
  
Yugi could feel Yami tense with anger but he let Yugi go anyway.  
  
Yugi gulped as he looked up at Yami, who looked like he could level the whole Domino city right at that moment and he knew it would be very wise to get Joey away from Yami.  
  
Yugi smiled and winked at Yami, "We can do this later, okay?"  
  
Yami grinned a little but talked through his gritted teeth, "Sure, fine by me."  
  
Yugi scooted over and jumped down next to Joey, looked back up at Yami and frowned at the forlorn look on Yami's face.  
  
Yugi thought, "What is wrong with him? He never acts this way."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami was shaking uncontrollably with rage.  
  
Yami tried to smile at Yugi as he walked out the door with his friend but it wasn't working.  
  
Yami shook himself and thought, "What is wrong with me? Why am I so angry? Why?!?!"  
  
Yami was confused and very upset, I mean, he had actually felt like breaking Joey's neck, he was so mad.  
  
That was when he remembered why he felt that way and who had also felt that way, hundreds of times and had not controlled it like Yami had just done.  
  
Yami started to shake and he jumped down from Yugi's bed, "Am I just like him? Am I?"  
  
He heard Yugi and his friends laughing together and it almost made him break down with tears, "And to think that I..I can't do it! Yugi doesn't deserve me!"  
  
Yami started to cry and sob with anger, "I can never be happy! He ruined me!"  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed as he growled, "I'm going to make Seto pay! And make him leave Yugi alone!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi was downstairs, trying to show Joey how to eat pancakes without getting it all over his face, it wasn't working very well.  
  
Joey had bits of pancake all over his face and syrup all over the table.  
  
Tea was standing as far away from the mess as she could.  
  
Yugi beamed happily at his two best friends in the whole world.  
  
He was surprised as he felt two hands on his shoulders and a deep voice say, "Yugi. I've gotta go home,okay?"  
  
Yugi tried to look up to see Yami's face, "But Yami, we were going to go to school together and.."  
  
Yugi didn't get to finish as Yami turned around, picked up his bags and walked toward the door, "I am not going to school today, I don't feel very good and I need to be alone for a little while."  
  
Yugi looked at his friends, who had stopped what they were doing and looked confused, "I'll be back! You guys get ready to go!"  
  
Yugi didn't wait to see their reactions and ran after Yami who was walking out the door.  
  
Yugi reached up and grabbed Yami around his waist, from behind, "Well, If you're going to leave without telling me why, at least give me a hug before you leave or..or something, don't just leave! Okay?"  
  
Yugi couldn't understand what was wrong but whatever it was, it was making Yami sick and he didn't like it.  
  
Yugi sighed, "I just wish you would tell me what's wrong."  
  
Yugi was surprised when Yami pushed him away.  
  
He turned around and Yugi gasped in fear.  
  
His eyes, they look just like they did in my dream!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami turned around and glared at Yugi, "If I told you, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Yugi looked hurt and he stammered, "I-I could t-try!"  
  
Yami just glared at Yugi, trying to keep any emotions from appearing in his eyes.  
  
He had mastered that a long time ago, Seto had taught him everything about being emotionless and love but Yugi..Yugi had taught him what real love was...  
  
Yami shook himself and thought, "I must go through with this, I must! For Yugi's sake!"  
  
Yami smirked, "Oh, really?"  
  
Yugi looked uncertain, "Like I said, I could always try."  
  
Yami laughed and grabbed ahold of Yugi's chin and he smirked, "You are so naïve! You are just like Seto said, a weak, innocent, little..."  
  
Yami couldn't believe what he had just done.  
  
Yugi didn't move a muscle, he didn't do anything, he just stood there.  
  
But Yami could feel him tremble.  
  
Yami threw his arms around Yugi and started to sob, "Oh, Yugi! I'm sorry, I said those things! They're not true! I love you and don't hate me, please! I couldn't stand it, if you hated me! You are all I've got!"  
  
He hugged Yugi to him, like he would die if he would let him go.  
  
Yugi whispered, "I could never hate you. I-I love you!"  
  
Yami pulled back, looked into Yugi's violet eyes, gently pulled Yugi's face up to his and kissed him, a passionate, longing kiss.  
  
He broke away from Yugi and brushed his lovely face with a finger, "I-I'm sorry, Yugi...but i..have to go away! Please understand!"  
  
Yugi looked like Yami had shot him with a gun, tears were pouring down his face as he reached up and grabbed Yami, fiercely, "No! Please stay with me, don't leave me! You said, you'd never leave me!"  
  
Yami couldn't stand it anymore, he reached up and pulled Yugi's arms off of him, stood up and turned around to walk away, "Remember Yugi!"  
  
Yugi looked up from the steps, his vision blurred with tears.  
  
Yami looked over his shoulder at Yugi, his eyes filled with pain, "I'll always love you and I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens!"  
  
Yami shuddered as he whispered, "I love you."  
  
Yami walked away, not looking back, afraid that if he did that he wouldn't be able to do what he had to do.  
  
He had to go to Seto, for Yugi's safety.  
  
And..his safety from himself.  
  
Yami cried as he headed for a phone booth, to call Seto.  
  
He was going back to him, he had been defeated, Seto had succeeded in crushing his heart.  
  
Yami hung his head, Seto had won.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi sat there, on the step that Yami had left him at.  
  
Yugi felt like his heart was breaking in two, Yami was gone and this time he was not coming back.  
  
Yugi remembered the warmth of his arms, the music of his words and the sweetness of his kiss and it made him sick with grief.  
  
Yugi put his head in his hands and cried.  
  
All that was going through his mind was, why?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: 0-0 This is soooo sad, it's gonna make me cry, I just feel it.  
  
Age: That's why I like it! ^-^  
  
Hetty: 0-0 You're sooo terrible, you know that! It looks like Seto's won, Yugi's heart is broke and Yami's on the verge of a nervous breakdown!!! How is that likeable????  
  
Age: ^___^  
  
Hetty: Oh, so no speaky, right? Lol, well , I hope it's not too depressing. ^-^  
  
Hetty: Oh, and I'll have to change the rating cuz for thematic elements, violence and sexual content, just thought you'd like to know! It's going to go to PG-13. Well, I'll go write the next chappie!!! Cya!!! ^-^ 


	12. Breaking Point

Hetty: YaY!!! YaY!!!! I'm starting on the next chappie, yay!! ^-^  
  
Hetty: Hey, here's Tea with the disclaimer!!! ^-^ Take it away, Tea!!!  
  
Tea: Hetty does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!  
  
Hetty: Thanks! ^-^  
  
Tea: No problem! ^-^  
  
Hetty: Okay, let's start typing! *Cracks knuckles*  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
It was another hard and laborious day at work for Seto.  
  
He was signing another meaningless paper when his cell-phone rang.  
  
He was startled, who would be calling him? [beats me,hehe^-^]  
  
Seto cleared his throat and said, "Hello?"  
  
He was surprised to hear a voice that he thought that he would never hear again.  
  
"Hello, Seto. It's me, Yami. I would like to...stay over at your house for a night. Do you mind?"  
  
Seto's blue eyes widened, "Do I mind? Of course not! I'll give you the directions!"  
  
Seto could hear Yami sigh, "Okay, I'm listening."  
  
After Seto made sure Yami got the directions right, he sighed and ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair, "What possessed you to change your mind and come back to me, Yami? I thought you'd rather be in Hell then to have my hands all over you."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Seto was about to hang up when he heard a strangled sob, "I-I don't know, Seto! I'm confused..so confused!"  
  
Seto didn't know what to think, it sounded like Yami was on the verge of a nervous breakdown or else he was upset about leaving Yugi.  
  
Seto's blue eyes narrowed at the last option.  
  
He'll take the first.  
  
Seto growled as he looked at the time, he had two more hours until he was able to go home.  
  
Well, I guess they'll have to excuse him, this one time.  
  
He asked, "Where are you, Yami? I'm going to come and pick you up!"  
  
He heard Yami whimper, "Okay! Um, I'm on Dune St...it's a few streets south from...Yugi's house. Please hurry!"  
  
Seto mumbled into the phone, "I'll be there in a few minutes, Yami. Hold on!"  
  
He hung up the phone, jumped up from his desk, grabbing his black suitcase on the way, he hurried into the hall, heading for the entrance to KaibaCorp.  
  
He growled as he remembered the pause Yami put before he had said Yugi's name.  
  
Seto thought, "Well, I guess it was the second option. He's upset about losing Yugi."  
  
Seto smiled as he ran to his motorcycle and jumped on, he sneered, "Well, little Yugi, he's mine now!"  
  
He laughed as he reved up the engine and sped away.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami hung up the phone, slid down the side of the booth and sat down on the floor.  
  
Yami cried, with all his heart.  
  
He put his head in his hands, began to rock back and forth and whimper, "Yugi! Yugi, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I can't be there for you. I promised you I would but I can't!"  
  
Yami screamed, "Yugi!!! I love you!!!"  
  
He fell down on the floor and everything slowly faded to black.  
  
The next thing he knew was someone prodding his shoulder and a sharp, harsh voice speaking, "Yami! Are you okay? Yami!"  
  
Yami slowly opened his violet eyes and looked into hard blue ones.  
  
Yami licked his dry lips, "Seto? Are you going to take me home?"  
  
Seto smirked, "Yeah. I'm going to take you home."  
  
Seto reached out to Yami with a outstretched hand, "Come on, Yami. Take my hand."  
  
Yami reached out a trembling hand and laid it In Seto's and Seto pulled him up.  
  
Yami paniced as he felt his legs give way, he knew he was going to fall.  
  
Yami was shocked as Seto reached out, put his hands under Yami's body and held him in his arms, holding him close.  
  
Yami gulped, "Um, Seto, you don't have to.."  
  
Seto leaned his head down to quiet Yami with a fiery kiss on his lips.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and leaned up into the kiss, actually savoring the moment, the feel of his old lover's lips against his.  
  
Seto sharply pulled away, smiling at Yami's frustrated face and he thought, "So, he wants more, huh?"  
  
Yami was shocked at his reaction to Seto's passionate kiss, he had thought that it would've been revolting but...it had been very exhilarating.  
  
Yami was trying not to lean on Seto's chest but Seto stepped up onto the curb of the street, the jostling was too much and he instinctively flung his arms around Seto's neck.  
  
Seto smiled, "So, Instead of my hands on you, he looked at Yami's stricken face, you're going to put your hands on me, heh?"  
  
Yami was about to reply when Seto sat him on the seat of the motorcycle.  
  
He helped him put his helmet on, his fingers trailing across Yami's chin, causing Yami to shiver at his touch.  
  
Seto smiled, a knowing smile and it infuriated Yami.  
  
Yami sneered, he actually believes that I would melt into his arms like pudding, well, he's got another thing coming.  
  
I love Yugi and he's not going to make me forget that!  
  
No matter what he does to me!  
  
Seto slipped onto the motorcycle and reved up the engine.  
  
He turned around and said, "You know, you may want to hold on! I tend to go a little fast."  
  
Yami crossed his arms and smirked, "You actually think that, that would actually work?"  
  
Yami heard the engine rev, the wind was blowing past his head and he was falling backwards off the motorcycle, so instinctively, he threw his arms around Seto.  
  
Yami growled, I can't believe this! He's actually getting me to touch him.  
  
His hands balled into fists, "I hate you!"  
  
And he meant it, with all his heart he meant it, he could kill Seto and if it came down to it, he would.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seto grinned, "Heh, that's what I want! Hate me! That will make it even better when I crush your heart and make you love me,hehe!"  
  
At that moment, he felt Yami tighten his hold on him, it was like he was trying to crush him.  
  
Seto chuckled to himself, "Go ahead! It won't matter. I already have your heart in my hands and tonight...I will crush it! Haha!" [A little psychotic, isn't he? Lol^-^]  
  
Seto drove up to his house and stopped but Yami still had a death grip on his stomach and he had his forehead pressed to Seto's shoulder.  
  
Seto smirked, "Okay, you can let go now. Or do you like holding me, that much?"  
  
That did the job, Yami quickly let go, slipped down from the motorcycle, tore off his helmet and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Seto! I came to ask you something! Something important!", Yami scowled as he said this.  
  
Seto said, "Well, at least come into the house. It's getting dark and I think you should rest, don't you?"  
  
Yami nodded his head, "Okay, Kaiba but how did it get so late?"  
  
Seto opened the door to his house and laughed, "Why Yami, you've been sitting in that phone booth, for hours! It took me a long time to track you down, you see, there are lots of streets that is south of Yugi's house. Oh, and by the way, he sneered, nice directions."  
  
Yami felt like grinding his fist into Seto's face right then and there but..he didn't want it to happen again, not again!  
  
He felt himself tense as Kaiba grabbed ahold of his hand, "Are you coming in or what?"  
  
Seto was surprised, there was more anger in those violet eyes, then there had ever been before and believe him, he'd seen it before.  
  
Seto gripped Yami's hand, pulled him into the hallway and to the living room.  
  
He literally had to push him into a chair to get him to sit down, "Now!, he fell back into his black recliner, What did you come to ask me about?"  
  
Seto leaned forward in his chair, impatiently waiting cause he knew it had to be something very important for Yami to come to him.  
  
Yami gripped the couch's arm and Seto watched his beautiful violet eyes turn into two fiery jewels as he said, "I...came to ask you. What can I do to keep you from hurting Yugi?"  
  
Seto looked taken aback, didn't Yami leave that little pipsqueak?  
  
Yami growled, "I'll do anything, just as long as you don't hurt him and..and you let me see him again, please, let me see him again!!! I beg you!!"  
  
Seto smiled, "Heh, you're begging me? It sure has switched from the last time we met! I was the one begging you!"  
  
Seto felt his rage build up within him, "And you had no mercy! What makes you think that I will?"  
  
Yami looked up from staring at his lap, "I thought, you would find a way for there to be a compromise. Please!, he looked into Seto's blue eyes, I'll do anything!"  
  
Seto was then struck with a thought and that way, he would get what he wants and Yami could get what he wanted.  
  
Seto evily smiled and thought, 'Yeah but it's not gonna be the way that he expects, I will make him pay for his wrongs and for leaving me!'  
  
Seto smirked, "Well, I guess there is a way."  
  
Yami's eyes brightened, "Tell me!"  
  
Seto smiled, "I will not hurt Yugi, in any way...if..."  
  
Yami was getting frustrated, Seto could see it in his eyes and it made him happy.  
  
"If?" , Yami growled.  
  
Seto smirked.  
  
Seto got down on his knees before Yami, he smiled and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "If you'll be mine!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami was shocked, he couldn't believe what Seto had just said!  
  
Yami started to quiver in fear, "Y-You're insane!!!"  
  
Seto laughed, "Yeah, you've said that before! Now, do we have a deal?"  
  
Yami grabbed ahold of the back of the couch and pulled away from Seto, "Never! I would never give myself to you, ever again!"  
  
Seto cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, really? You haven't heard all of my bargain yet and you're already saying 'never', so like you, Yami!"  
  
Yami started to panic as Seto pulled him down and whispered into his ear again, "I will let you go back to Yugi every day but...at night you are mine!"  
  
Yami's eyes widened in fear, "I-I can't believe..."  
  
Seto pulled Yami against him and trailed his finger down his beautiful face, "Oh, well, do you actually believe that I would let Yugi have your heart and body too? Well, you're wrong!"  
  
Yami growled and bit Seto's finger, making Seto yelp in pain and pull his finger away but he still had one arm wrapped around Yami's back.  
  
Yami snapped, "You evil man! Toying with people's hearts and lives! You are evil!!!"  
  
Seto let go of Yami and smiled, "I guess that means a no."  
  
Yami sneered, "You bet it means a no!"  
  
Seto sneered, "Okay but tell that to Yugi at his funeral. I'm sure he would love to know who sentenced him to death, would he?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened and he started to shake in fear, "How could you? He's only a child!"  
  
Seto chuckled and grabbed Yami's trembling chin, "Yeah and you're a man, deal with it!"  
  
Seto pushed Yami up against the wall, his body pressed against his and his hand trailing down his face, "So, what have you decided? This is your last chance! Give yourself to me or let the boy die. Your choice, don't make the wrong one."  
  
Yami trembled in fear, there was no doubt in his mind what his answer would be.  
  
As long as Yugi was alive and Yami would be able to see him again, that's all that mattered, he would do anything for him.  
  
Yami looked down at the ground and thought, ' It's not like I haven't been with him before and I can stomach it, for Yugi. Oh, Yugi, why does it have to be this way?'  
  
Seto was about to leave when Yami reached up, grabbed ahold of Seto's shoulder, pulled him close to him, pulled his head down and kissed him.  
  
Seto was shocked but put his arms around Yami, leaned into the kiss and moaned at the fervor of his kiss.  
  
Yami pulled away from Seto and forced a smile, "I'm yours."  
  
Seto pulled Yugi down on the couch with him and started to fervently kiss him.  
  
Yami closed his eyes, trembled and put a picture of Yugi in his mind.  
  
Yugi's loving eyes, the way he held Yami's hand, so tender and gentle, the love that was apparent in his eyes, the way he had kissed Yami.  
  
Yami couldn't stand the feel of Seto and he retreated into the corner of his mind, away from what was happening.  
  
He felt like his heart was going to break!  
  
Yami could feel himself losing his grip on his sanity and he was falling into his memories!  
  
Yami mentally screamed, "Yugi!!! Yugi, save me!!! I don't want to remember! Yugi!!!!"  
  
But no one answered, only the whisper of forgotten memories.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Okay, I made it through without crying! I just had a hard time making Seto do that to Yami but that's how his memories come back! Sorry guys!!! Poor Yami!!! -__-  
  
Age: 0-0 Whoa! That was..horrible!! Why doesn't he just kill him and then that would solve the problem?  
  
Hetty: 0-0 Age, have you ever heard the word, MURDER?!?!  
  
Age: 0-0 Oh!!! Well, I'm sure the policemen would understand!  
  
Hetty: Well, I wish,lol! Anyway, he wouldn't want a replay of what happened a long time ago! I think he was thinking about killing him but changed his mind.  
  
Hetty: The next chappie will be about Yami telling Yugi about his past!!! Seto getting upset cuz Yami doesn't come back and stays with Yugi!! And Seto actually is thinking about killing Yugi!!! And you'll see why he's so psychotic when you read about Yami's memories, it will explain everything!  
  
Hetty: Well, I'll get to work on the next chappie tomorrow!!! ^-^  
  
Hetty: Please Read and Review, Everybody!!! ^____^ Cya!!! 


	13. Disturbing Memories

Hetty: Okay! I'm back! Yeah!!! ^-^  
  
Age: Shouldn't you explain to them why you haven't wrote in a long time???  
  
Hetty: Oh....yeah!!! I had to shut down the computer so I could move it into my room and we was sorta working on the house while was doing it too and it took me a long time to get it hooked back up! Then we turned it back on and there was a program on the computer and it was going totally wacky!!! We had to fix that too! It was terrible!!! Sooo, that's it! ^-^  
  
Age: Yep!  
  
Hetty: But well....I'm Back!!! Hope you like the chappie!!! ^-^ This is the memory chappie!!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Yami felt......strange.....and cold.  
  
He looked around, from where he lay on the ground, the gravel digging into his cheek.  
  
He couldn't believe where he was! He was at the orphanage!  
  
Yami stood up, his back, legs and head throbbing as he headed toward the big, ominous building.  
  
He stopped as he heard a familiar voice, coming from around the corner of the building.  
  
Yami gritted his teeth, balled his hands into fists and growled, "Seto!"  
  
He ran up to the building, slowly crept up to the edge of the building and peeked around the corner, what he saw made him gasp.  
  
He remembered this from somewhere, the tall, young, Seto, punching the bloody boy with the black, crimson with blonde streaks in his hair boy.  
  
His eyes widened as Seto pushed the boy on the ground and he heard Seto scream his name, "Yami!!! How could you?"  
  
Yami stared hard at the bloody heap on the ground and he knew it was him.  
  
Yami looked on, shocked as the bloody heap growled, "I could, Seto and I didn't mind one bit and anyway.......it was not what you think it was!"  
  
Yami flinched as Seto kicked the young Yami in the side, causing the other Yami to spit a stream of blood out of his mouth, "I know exactly what you did! You slept with that.....that boy!"  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember where he had seen this scene before and who in the world had he loved before, the only people he had ever loved was Seto and Yugi!  
  
Yami's attention was turned back to the scene in front of him as Seto grabbed the other Yami by the neck, wrenched him to his feet, threw him up against the wall and passionately kissed his bloody mouth.  
  
Yami watched, horrified as the other Yami shivered and cringed at what Seto was doing.  
  
Seto broke away from the kiss, the other Yami's blood on his mouth and hands as he whispered, "You did sleep with him, didn't you?"  
  
Yami watched as the other Yami narrowed his violet eyes and sneered, "No, I did not. I am not like you, Seto and sleep with every available man in sight."  
  
Seto smiled, "Okay. Well, I'll have to kill him before you do."  
  
Yami gasped as everything came back, every memory that he had wanted to forget came back!  
  
It was like a tape in fast forward and he couldn't stop it!  
  
Yami watched helplessly as the boy, who was nameless in his mind, got crushed by a car as Yami had watched, horrified.  
  
The funeral, the one white rose he had put on the cold grave, him crying all night with no one to comfort him and him trying to kill Seto!  
  
He watched as he held the knife over Seto's throat, struggling to end his tormentor's life but he didn't succeed.  
  
In the end he had to carry the scar on his heart.  
  
For the rest of his life, he will.  
  
Yami cried.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi couldn't sleep.  
  
He just couldn't believe that Yami had left him and after he had promised that he never would!  
  
Yugi sighed as he laid in bed, listening to the rain pound on the roof above him, that was the second time that week that it had rained.  
  
Yugi turned over onto his side, closed his eyes and imagined Yami laying beside him, his body so warm and comforting.  
  
Yugi was frustrated as he jumped down out of his bed, walked over to his desk and picked up the paper that Yami had written the poem for him.  
  
He couldn't help but cry as he held the paper to his chest.  
  
He whimpered, "Why? Why did you leave me, Yami?"  
  
He walked over to the window, forlornly looked out and sighed, "Please come back! Please!"  
  
He pressed the paper to his chest and closed his tear filled eyes, "I love you."  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he saw a figure in the pouring rain, waving.  
  
He put his face up to the window and gasped, "That's....that's...."  
  
He waved back and the figure stopped.  
  
Yugi beamed and gasped, "That's Yami!!! Yami!!!"  
  
He grabbed his jacket out of his closet, tip-toed down the stairs and flung open the door.  
  
Yugi started to run down the sidewalk, towards the figure, "Yami! You came back! I knew you would!"  
  
Yugi slowed down a few feet away from the figure, stopped and whispered, "Yami? What's wrong?"  
  
Yami was shivering, his eyes void of any emotion and he grimaced at Yugi's voice.  
  
Yugi cautiously walked up to Yami, concerned, "Yami? Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi touched Yami's elbow, Yami jerked and screamed, "Don't touch me! Don't! Please!"  
  
Yugi was scared as Yami jumped away from him, his eyes widened in terror as he continued screaming, "Seto! You don't know what you did to me! No one can save me now! Don't kill him, don't!"  
  
Yugi was confused and scared as he watched Yami fall down on his knees, shaking all over and his eyes rolled up in his head.  
  
Yugi walked forward, "Yami....it's okay."  
  
Yami's eyes snapped shut as he whispered, "It's not okay....not alright.....not okay..."  
  
Yugi reached Yami, tentatively reached out and gently grabbed Yami's trembling hand, "It's okay, I'm here. You don't have to be afraid."  
  
Yami flinched a little bit but didn't move away from him as he started to cry, "Afraid....i'm....afraid?"  
  
Yugi started to cry as Yami opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, "I'm....who's I'm?"  
  
Yugi flung his arms around Yami, sobbing as he yelled, "I'm Yugi! Please, Yami, come back to me! Don't leave me, you promised you wouldn't leave me! Remember?"  
  
Yugi felt Yami jerk a little bit and he heard him whisper, "Yes, I remember....Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami's face and shakily smiled, "Yami?"  
  
Yami looked down at him, still trembling as he threw his arms around Yugi's body, buried his face in Yugi's hair and cried, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Yugi! I'm sorry! It was just too much for me! I couldn't take it!"  
  
Yugi pulled away from Yami and said, "What is too much for you? Why was you screaming Seto's name? Who shouldn't kill who? I'm confused."  
  
Yami grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and said, "We have to talk."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi was sitting on the bottom bunk with Yami beside him.  
  
Yugi looked upset as he whispered, "So, Seto wants to kill me like he did that boy, he glanced up at Yami, because I love you?"  
  
Yami nodded his head and looked down at Yugi, "Yes but he's not going to do it this time."  
  
Yugi looked uncertainly up at Yami and he asked, "So, where were you at tonight?"  
  
Yugi noticed Yami tense as he gasped, "I...I was with......Seto."  
  
Yugi looked shocked, "You mean....."  
  
Yami looked like he was about to cry again, "Yes....he forced me to...."  
  
Yugi grabbed Yami around the waist and said, "Don't! It didn't happen, okay? Forget it."  
  
Yami smiled a small smile as he grabbed Yugi and hauled him into his lap, "You know? I love you!"  
  
Yugi blushed as Yami brushed his fingers down his face, his eyes sparkled as he leaned toward Yugi's face, "I've missed you."  
  
Yugi smiled as Yami pressed his lips to his and gently pulled Yugi down on the bed with him.  
  
Yugi pulled away from Yami and gasped, "Well! You did miss me, didn't you?"  
  
Yami laughed as Yugi blushed at what he had said.  
  
Yami smiled, "You're cute."  
  
Yugi beamed as Yami snuggled up to Yugi and sighed, "Seto's never going to take you away from me! Never!"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he got an idea, "Hey! I just got a brilliant idea!"  
  
Yami jumped up at Yugi's scream and hit his head on the bottom of the top bunk, "Ah!"  
  
Yugi laughed at Yami's expression as he rubbed his head, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Yugi continued, "Well, what about, if we get Seto to talk, say that he had killed the boy and get it on tape?"  
  
Yami looked thoughtful, "It sounds good but....how?"  
  
Yugi smiled mischieviously, "I've got plan!"  
  
Yami looked concerned and his eyes widened as he understood what his plan was, "Oh, no! Oh no! Don't even think about it!"  
  
Yugi smirked, "I already did."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: I'm going to leave you guys hanging, hehe! ^-^ I love making people wait! But I might just go ahead and write the second chappie but just depends,lol!  
  
Age: She won't! Trust me!  
  
Hetty: Well, hope you all like it! Hey, I'm starting a new ficcy!!! It's a Yu-Yu Hakusho fic and it's called Armageddon! If you have time, check it out! Well, cya!!! Keep your eyes open for the next chappie which will be uploaded today or tomorrow, just depends! Well, cya!! ^-^ Please R&R!!!! 


	14. Yugi or not Yugi?

Hetty: I'm glad for the all the great reviews, guys!!! Thanks! ^-^ I'm glad you all liked the chappie! I just hope you like this one cuz I totally have no clue what to write but I thought I'd try just typing something,lol! If you guys have any ideas about what to do with Seto, please email me! My email address is shojogal@yahoo.com! NEED HELP!!!! Hehehe! ^-^  
  
Hetty: I'll get to writing then!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Yami held Yugi in his arms while Yugi soundly slept away.  
  
Yami had tried to sleep but he had been haunted by the little white haired boy that had died for him.  
  
He looked down at Yugi who was snuggled up against his chest, clinging to his shirt just like the day Yami had met him.  
  
Yami smiled as he held the little bundle of heaven closer to himself.  
  
Then he remembered why the white haired boy had looked so familiar!  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi, tried to visualize the boy and he gasped in surprise!  
  
He had been the same size as Yugi, same eyes, same warm, joyful attitude and he had loved Yami with all his heart!  
  
Yami looked wide-eyed at Yugi, "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi squirmed against him, he slowly opened his violet eyes and yawned, "Yami? Did you say my name?"  
  
Yami smiled tenderly at Yugi and shook his head, "Nope, didn't."  
  
Yugi grinned, "Well, while I'm awake."  
  
Yugi wrapped his little arms around Yami's waist and giggled, "I'll just enjoy this situation,hehe."  
  
Yami grinned but gasped as a vision of the white haired boy flashed through his mind, he was hugging him just like Yugi was, they had both been in bed together and he had said the same thing, "I'll just enjoy this situation, hehe."  
  
Yami gasped as the vision abruptly ended and he was back with Yugi in his arms.  
  
Yugi hadn't seemed to notice Yami's distress as he continued talking, "I think this is the best night of my life."  
  
Yami heard Yugi then he heard the little boy talking in his mind at the same time.  
  
Yami didn't know what to do, what did it mean, was Yugi connected to that boy?  
  
Too many questions......so little time cause needless to say, Yami and Yugi was replaying the same event over again and tomorrow is the day.....the day that the boy had died.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Sorry about the cliffy!!! I left it at another one,lol! I'm really sorry for it being really short too but I totally had no clue what to write!!! Well, the only idea I had was that the little boy, who had died before is a reincarnation of Yugi, well, Yugi is a reincarnation of him,lol. Confusing but I got the idea when Ente wrote a review and said, "Is the little boy, Yugi or somebody else?" I was like.... "Yugi..." ...... *lightbulb above head* "IT IS YUGI!!!!!" hehehe! Well, thanks for the idea Ente!!! ~__^ Well, hope I get some good ideas pretty soon! I'm totally out of em,lol. Cya guys later!!! Please email me some ideas, okay? Bye!!! ^-^ 


	15. Beyond Time

Hetty: Hello Everybody!!! Sorry that I didn't write sooner but I was trying to figure out what to write, well, I think I know what I'm going to write! I'll probably write two or three more chappies and this story will be COMPLETE!!!! I don't know if that's kewl or not, *sniff* kinda sad.......but there's always other stories to write! ^-^  
  
Hetty: Well, I'd better get my mind off of it or....*big sniff* I'll start crying! __  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Yami was still confused when he woke up to the alarm clock which is Yugi's Grandpa's voice, "Time for school, Yugi!!!"  
  
Yami yawned, slowly stepped out of the bed, walked down the hall to the bathroom to fix his hair and get ready for school, "He's up, Gramps!"  
  
He heard Yugi's Grandpa squeak in surprise at Yami's voice, "Okay, who are you?"  
  
Yami laughed as he said, "Don't worry, Gramps! It's just me, Yami!"  
  
Yami knocked over his comb, bent to pick it up, looked back up at the mirror and was met with no reflection!  
  
Yami jumped back from the mirror and about fell in the floor as he screamed, "Ah!"  
  
He tried to calm down as he put both of his hands on the counter and slowly touched the mirror, "What the...."  
  
He gasped as he looked at the corner of the mirror and saw the white haired boy standing by the door.  
  
He gulped and whispered, "What's wrong? Do you have something to tell me?"  
  
The little boy smiled sadly and started to talk but Yami couldn't hear any words, "Hey! I can't hear you! Can you slow down, so I can read your lips?"  
  
The little boy stopped, nodded his head and started again, slowly this time.  
  
Yami squinted his eyes as he tried to read what the boy was saying.  
  
He made out something like, time was about at hand, life would be destroyed and that Yami must stop it.  
  
He felt the tears fill his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to die. Will you forgive me for not doing anything?"  
  
The little boy stopped talking, sadly smiled, walked toward Yami and pressed his hand against the mirror as his little voice whispered in Yami's mind, "I've already forgiven you, my demon."  
  
Yami was surprised at the name, "Yugi named me that! What.....?"  
  
The little boy seemed to laugh as he touched Yami's hand on the mirror, "He is me, Yami."  
  
Yami looked at the corner of the mirror and saw Yugi standing in the doorway, looking surprised, "Um, Yami, are you ready?"  
  
Yami looked back to where the boy was, saw nothing and sadly whispered, "Yes, I am."  
  
Yami walked towards the door and looked back one more time, "I'll make it right, this time."  
  
He turned around and walked out the door.  
  
And if he would've looked just a little bit longer, he would've seen a little white haired boy.  
  
A little tear slipped out of his eye as he whispered,soundlessly, "I know you will."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: I'll write the two last chappies today, one in the afternoon and the other before I go to bed! Soooo, hope you like this one! ^-^ Until this afternoon, CYA!!!  
  
Hetty: I'll make the next two chappie's bigger ones! I PROMISE!!!! ^-^ 


	16. Beyond Sacrifice

Hetty: I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner!!! I'M VERY SORRY!!! I've just been really busy and I had no clue what to write but I've got an idea on how to write the two chappies! Hopefully, they'll come out okay! ^-^  
  
Hetty: I'll stop yakking and start typing! ^___^  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
After telling Yugi over and over that he wasn't going to do anything to Seto, they was heading to school, walking side by side.  
  
Yugi couldn't quit put his finger on the weird feeling that had settled in his stomach but he knew that it didn't feel very good.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, "Are you cold?"  
  
Yami looked surprised but answered Yugi, "Yeah, it feels kinda cold, doesn't it?"  
  
Yugi stopped, "There is something that you aren't telling me. What is it?"  
  
Yami kept on walking and said over his shoulder, "It's nothing. Come on, we're going to be late for school."  
  
Yugi stood with his arms crossed and a determined look on his face, "I'm not moving one little inch until you tell me what is bothering you."  
  
Yami stopped and turned around.  
  
Yugi was surprised as Yami growled at something behind him, "Don't move."  
  
Yugi looked over his shoulder and about fainted.  
  
Seto was holding a gun close to Yugi's shoulder, right near his heart.  
  
Yugi gasped, quickly turned around and whispered in fear, "Yami...."  
  
He knew he was going to die, just like in his dream.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seto was shaking in fear and anger.  
  
Yami had betrayed him, had turned his love away for this......this pipsqueak, who couldn't offer him anything!  
  
All Seto said as he slowly cocked the gun and looked into Yami's eyes is, "Why? Why Yami? Why don't you love me?"  
  
Seto was about to cry, it would be the very first time that he would.  
  
He bowed his head and growled, "Why do you make me do this? It wouldn't be this way if you wasn't so foolish! It's all your fault!"  
  
Seto started to quiver and he felt his eyes fill with unwanted tears.  
  
Why didn't Yami answer him?  
  
He felt something wrap around him, something press against the top of his head and he jerked away from whatever it was.  
  
He heard a deep voice in his ear, "I do love you, Seto. In a different way. Please, put the gun down."  
  
Seto gritted his teeth and clutched the gun tighter, "I don't believe you! You've said you've loved me then you've turned around and ran off with someone else!"  
  
He felt the fury build up inside him, "No! I don't believe you!"  
  
His eyes widened as he felt his finger tighten on the trigger.  
  
His nose burned from the smell of gunpowder, his eyes overflowed with tears of hate and sadness as he heard Yami gasp.  
  
Seto felt blood drip on his arm as he heard Yami whisper, "I hope now, you do believe me."  
  
Seto couldn't believe what he had just done.  
  
He had killed his only beloved, his very heart!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami couldn't stand the pain but he held onto Seto, he couldn't let him go!  
  
He knew that if he let him go, he would shoot Yugi.  
  
Yami felt pain wrack through his side where the bullet had shattered his ribcage.  
  
He knew he would live but if he didn't get to a doctor soon, he would bleed to death.  
  
He weakly lifted his head and turned around, "Yugi.....call 911, need doctor....."  
  
He felt his vision fading as he let go of Seto and fell to the sidewalk, his face grinding into the concrete and he heard Yugi yell, "Yami! Don't die!"  
  
Yami smiled weakly as he whispered through the blood that filled his mouth, "I won't, my little angel."  
  
Yami closed his eyes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Don't you worry guys! The next chappie's on it's way! Getting right to it! ^-^  
  
Hetty: *looks at chappie* Awww, blast it! I wrote another short chappie!!! ___ I'm sorry guys! Just not in the long chappie mood,lol and anyway I'm trying to hurry cuz my mom will kill me if I stay up too late tonight on the computer,lol, MOTHERS!!! ___ On to Next Chappie!!!!!!! 


	17. Beyond Love

Hetty: This is the last chappie!!!! 0-0 I can't believe it!!!  
  
Yugi: Me neither! I thought it was never going to end! *Looks relieved*  
  
Hetty: __ You'd better be meaning that in a nice way!  
  
Yugi: 0-0 *runs and hides behind Yami* YEEK!!!  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes* Oh please! Will you just get with it and end this thing???  
  
Hetty: __ I DON'T WANNA!!!!  
  
Yami: *glares* You've gotta!  
  
Hetty: *sighs* I guess so! Well, here it goes! THIS IS THE LAST ONE!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
All Yami could see was a bright light and he knew that that was NOT a good sign!  
  
He squinted as he saw a blurry shadow start to take shape.  
  
He finally made out a spiked hairdo that he had become quite familiar with but the face that he saw and the color of the boy's hair was totally different.  
  
Instead of the red, purple and black hair, he saw white and instead of purple eyes, he saw light blue ones, "Thank you. I will never forget you.....Yami."  
  
Yami closed his eyes against the bright light and whispered, "I'll never forget you either....Yugi."  
  
Yami opened his eyes and about jumped, all he could see was BLACK!!!  
  
He felt the black thing tickle his nose and he wiggled his nose.  
  
He smiled as he gently moved the strand of hair out of his face and looked down to see Yugi, curled up against his uninjured side, his head on his chest and he was very fast asleep.  
  
Yami laid back and sighed, "I never thought that I could be lucky two times in my life, he smiled down at Yugi's sleeping form, I was very wrong."  
  
He jumped at a loud bang and was almost expecting Seto to come through the door and try to kill both of them again but Joey came running through the door with Tea stomping behind him, "You idiot! He's probably asleep!"  
  
Joey stopped in mid dash and looked thoughtful, "Oh, yeah."  
  
Yami smiled, "Hello guys."  
  
Tea smiled and pushed Joey out of the way, "How are you feeling, Yami?"  
  
Yami smirked, "About as good as a man that had a bullet put into his ribs could feel, Tea."  
  
Tea laughed, "Well, at least you haven't lost your sense of humour, hehe."  
  
Joey added, "Or your life!"  
  
Tea elbowed him and growled, "You idiot!"  
  
Yami sadly smiled, "What happened to Seto?"  
  
Tea whispered, "Well, what I got from Yugi was, he carried you to this hospital, told the police what he did and well, you can kinda guess the rest."  
  
Yami whispered, "Yeah, I can."  
  
Yami was surprised as he felt a hand squeeze his and a light kiss get planted on his cheek, "I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
Yami grinned as he gently hugged Yugi with his one arm without the iv's in them, "Me and you both! I'm just glad that he shot me and not you."  
  
Yugi kissed Yami on the cheek again and softly brushed his lips against his, "I'm just glad you're alive."  
  
Yami winked at him and turned him around, "Your friends are here."  
  
Yami felt Yugi's body turn really hot beneath his hands as he blushed all over, "Ah, h-hi g-guys! What's up?"  
  
Tea smirked as she held her hand across Joey's mouth who was evidently in shock, "The ceiling. How are you?"  
  
Yugi laughed, "Brilliant!"  
  
Yugi looked at Yami and beamed, "I'm doing great!"  
  
Yami looked on as the little angel laughed and talked to his friends all the while holding onto his hand, his little hand a very deep reassurance that he would never leave him and he would never let go.  
  
Yes, this is an adventure.  
  
Life is and always will be an adventure.  
  
Yugi beamed at Yami, squeezing his hand as he thought, ' But love is the greatest adventure yet."  
  
Yugi hugged Yami and he knew within his heart that his life would never ever be the same as it was before and......he really liked it that way.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hetty: Hope you all like the story!! And I want to thank all my readers, reviewers and friends for helping me through it all! A BIG THANX!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Hetty: Now, if any of you all like this story and would like to read another one of my yaoi story's! I'll start on a new one tomorrow! It's a Hiei/Kurama story and hopefully it will be as good as this one,lol. The name of it will be, Love, Life and Getting It. Hope that's not a stupid name,lol. ^-^ Tell me, if you think it is and I'll try to think up another one but that's the name of my new ficcy as of right now! ^-^ Bye!! I've really enjoyed this and I'm glad that you all have too! Cya! ^____^ 


	18. Author's Note! EVERYBODY PLEASE READ!

Okay! First thing's first, I luved all of you guy's reviews!!! Soooo awesome!! ^-^ I'm glad that you all like the story!  
  
That's what I want to talk to you all about and get your opinion on something! What would you all think if I made a sequel to Beyond Time, Beyond Love??? If you all would like to see me write a sequel, please email or review me!! And if anybody has any suggestions for a good storyline, please tell! ^___^  
  
Please email me or review ASAP cuz I'd like to get to work on a sequel if you all think it sounds kewl and would read it, oh and by the way, the next one will be more......happy,lol! I didn't mean for the story to be depressing, just came out that way!  
  
I hope to hear from all of you! Cya!!! ^_____^  
  
-YugisGal16! ^______^ 


End file.
